Will You Look At Me?
by HyuRin
Summary: [CHAPTER 6 IS UP] Oh Sehun namja robot yang miskin -menurut Jongin. Dan Jongin akan membuat Sehun menjadi namja yang penuh ekspresi. Summary aneh! O O Kaihun/HunKai! Kailu! KrisHun Brothership! DLDR! YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

**WILL YOU LOOK AT ME?**

.

.

**Chapter 1**

.

.

Tok tok tok

Terdengar suara derap langkah kaki. Menyusuri lorong sekolah yang hening.

Seoul Art High School.

Ini baru pukul 6 pagi. Sekolah baru dimulai 1 jam lagi.

Masih terlalu awal...

.

.

"Tertidur lagi?"

Seorang namja berkulit tan, membuka matanya perlahan mendengar suara di sebelahnya.

"Sudah bangun, Jongin?", tanya seseorang di sebelahnya –Park Chanyeol

"Ya", katanya sambil mengucek matanya perlahan. Berusaha membiasakan diri dengan cahaya matahari berlebih yang tiba-tiba merasuki matanya.

"Kau ini... padahal selalu paling pagi. Tapi kerjamu hanya tidur saja", geleng Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya ingin ketenangan tau, di rumah sangat berisik. Mengganggu tidurku", ucapnya pelan sambil kembali merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja. Kembali tertidur...

"Lagi? Hey, jangan tidur, ini sudah hampir bel masuk", Chanyeol menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Jongin, berusaha membuatnya terjaga.

"Hmmm, sebentar lagi", gumam Jongin tak jelas, masih nyaman dengan posisinya. Dia capek sekali. Semalaman berlatih menari membuatnya hampir tidak tidur semalaman.

Lihat saja, kantung matanya pasti sudah mengerikan sekali.

"Terserah kau saja kalau begitu", Chanyeol menyerah lalu kembali ke bangkunya.

Belum sampai 2 menit, bel pertanda jam pelajaran pertama dimulai, berbunyi. Membuat Jongin membuka matanya dengan sangat terpaksa sambil menggerutu.

Jam pertama adalah pelajaran Sejarah Korea, membuat Jongin bertambah malas untuk membuka matanya. Rasanya dia ingin membolos saja ke UKS.

Ahh, Hime seonsaengnim sudah terlanjur masuk kelas. Membuat Jongin mengurungkan niatnya untuk membolos. Pasti akan sulit sekali untuk lolos, mengingat seonsaengnim sangat keras kepala dan galak.

Setelah sapaan pagi, pelajaran dimulai.

Seonsaengnim, menyuruh penanggung jawab untuk mengumpulkan PR pagi ini.

Astaga, Jongin lupa mengerjakan Prnya! Habislah dia.

Jongin hanya mendesah pasrah.

"Bukumu?", sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

Kai mendongak. Didapatinya seseorang dengan sepasang mata tajam dan wajah yang benar-benar datar dihadapannya. Dia penanggung jawab Pelajaran Sejarah Korea di kelas Jongin. Oh Sehun namanya.

"Aku tidak membawanya", Jongin menjawab lesu.

"...", Sehun berlalu begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Hey! Setidaknya katakan sesuatu!", Jongin berteriak kesal. Oh Sehun benar-benar datar! Yang Jongin tahu, Sehun adalah anak yang tertalu tertib juga. Tidak pernah lupa mengerjakan PR, selalu mendapat peringkat, dan pastinya kutu buku-_-"

Ya Jongin akui, Sehun memang rajin. Tapi sifatnya yang terlampau datar sering membuatnya kesal. Dia jarang sekali berbicara dan berekspresi. Seperti robot.

Tipikal yang tidak pernah takut pada apapun dan seperti berada dalam dunianya sendiri.

Kaku, dingin, dan teratur.

Semua kegiatannya selalu sama setiap hari. Belajar. Belajar. Belajar.

Membosankkan.

"Kim Jongin!"

"Yy-ya?", Jongin tergagap terkejut karena Hime Seonsaengnim tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

"KAU DIHUKUM MENGERJAKAN PR INI LAGI! SEPULUH KALI LIPAT DAN HARUS DIKUMPULKAN BESOK!"

Mati.

Habislah sudah harapan Jongin untuk mempelajari tarian baru yang diberikan Taemin kemarin.

Ini gara-gara PR! Jongin merengut kesal.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat

Jongin malas sekali. Moodnya jadi buruk gara-gara hukuman Hime Seonsaengnim. Padahal semua temannya sudah pergi ke kantin. Mengisi perut, tentu saja.

Lebih baik tidur. Jongin memutuskan.

Dia bersiap membaringkan kepalanya ke atas meja sampai dilihatnya sesosok manusia (?) yang berada 2 meja tepat didepannya. Oh Sehun. Terlihat menunduk.

Jongin penasaran. Dia menjulurkan sedikit lehernya agar bisa mengetahui apa yang Sehun itu lakukan.

Membaca buku.

Huh! Membosankan!

"Hey, Oh Sehun. Apa itu yang selalu kau lakukan setiap hari? Membosankan", Jongin tertawa mengejek.

Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, lalu menoleh. "Ya", jawabnya.

Benar-benar singkat, padat, jelas!

Jongin mendengus, percuma mengajak manusia robot berbicara. Seperti menebar garam di lautan!

Jongin akhirnya memilih tidur.

.

.

.

Ah pulang sekolah, seperti surga rasanya.

Jongin mengemasi bukunya cepat, ingin segera pulang ke rumah.

Brukk

Karena terlalu tergesa dia menabrak seseorang di depan kelas.

Oh Sehun lagi?

Kenapa hari ini Jongin, jadi sering berjumpa dengan namja robot ini?

Sehun jatuh terduduk. Isi tas lusuhnya berserakan, karena bagian depan sudah tidak mempunyai resleting lagi.

Pulpen, pensil, penghapus, dan...

Cring..

Berkoin-koin uang receh berhamburan keluar.

Jongin terkejut. Dia segera membantu Sehun berdiri dan hendak membantu Sehun membereskan barangnya yang terjatuh. Tapi sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Tidak usah", ucap Sehun cepat. Masih dengan ekspresi yang sangat datar.

"Kau ini, setidaknya biarlah aku membantumu karena telah membuatmu jatuh", kata Jongin keras kepala.

"Tidak apa. Pulanglah", Sehun masih teguh pendirian.

Jongin jadi kesal sendiri. "Ya sudah!" Dia lalu berbalik dan meninggalkan Sehun sendiri memunguti barang-barangnya yang terjatuh.

Uangnya berhamburan kemana-mana. Sehun memungutinya dengan hati-hati dan cermat. Setelah semua terkumpul dia menyimpannya dengan hati-hati di dalam tasnya.

Kemudian tersenyum kecil, sebuah senyum yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan pada siapapun.

.

.

.

.

"Ah sial! Buku sejarahku tertinggal di sekolah!", Jongin mengumpat pelan, sambil mengendarai mobilnya menuju sekolah. Tanpa buku itu bagaimana dia bisa mengerjakan PRnya?

Hey tunggu!

Jongin melihat seseorang yang berdiri di depan sebuah toko kue.

Bukankah itu Sehun?

Lagi?

Uhhh

Apa yang dilakukannya?

Sehun masih berseragam sekolah ada beberapa buah buku di tangan kirinya, sepertinya dia habis dari perpustakaan. Tangan satunya seperti sibuk menghitung sesuatu.

Uang receh?

.

.

"5000 won, tidak akan cukup", Sehun bergumam sedih sambil membaca harga yang tertera pada sebuah kue sederhana yang dipasang di etalase. Padahal dia sudah menghitung recehan di tangannya berulang kali.

Padahal sebentar lagi, hyungnya berulang tahun. Dan dia ingin memberinya sesuatu. Sebuah kue.

Walaupun perekonomian mereka sangatlah sulit semenjak kedua orangtua mereka meninggal, tetapi hyungnya tidak pernah mengeluh sama sekali. Dia begitu sabar dan tekun untuk menghidupi mereka berdua.

Walaupun terkadang satu hari terasa begitu sulit, karena uang mereka terkadang hanya cukup untuk makan satu kali.

Sehun ingin sekali berterima kasih pada hyungnya tersebut. Tapi beginilah hasilnya. Uangnya tidak cukup.

Padahal dia sudah mengumpulkannya dengan tekun, uang pemberian kakaknya tersebut. Walaupun sehari tidak ada 100 won.

Dan harga kue yang terpajang di etalase 6000 won

Dia bahkan menjelajahi berbagai tempat untuk menemukan uang receh lainnya.

Di bawah mesin penjual soda.

Di tempat parkir

Bahkan di dekat tempat sampah.

Tapi tidak cukup...

"Kurang seribu won lagi", Sehun bergumam pelan.

Dia menggenggam uang recehnya dengan erat. Menatap sendu pada kue yang dipajang di toko.

Dan Sehun kemudian berlalu meninggalkan tempat itu. Memasang ekspresi datarnya kembali.

.

.

Kalian lupa dengan Jongin?

"Aku melihat ekspresi Oh Sehun", gumam Jongin pelan, sambil memandang kepergian Sehun dari balik kemudi mobilnya

Tbc.

* * *

keep or deleted?

kayaknya aneh banget deh. Tiba-tiba aja Hyurin dapet ide trus langsung nulis ini.

.

Mind to review?

Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**WILL YOU LOOK AT ME?**

.

.

**Chapter 2**

.

.

"Kalian tahu apa yang setiap hari Oh Sehun lakukan sehabis pulang sekolah?", Jongin bertanya secara tiba-tiba pada Chanyeol, teman sebangkunya pada suatu pagi.

"Hahh?", Chanyeol menoleh.

"Jawab saja, jangan seperti orang bodoh begitu ", Jongin menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya sambil menatap Chanyeol malas.

Chanyeol berdecak kesal, tapi kemudian dia menjawab pertanyaan Jongin juga.

"Aku tidak tahu, memang aku ayahnya?"

Plakkk

Sebuah buku matematika sukses mendarat di kepala ningrat (?) Chanyeol berkat ulah Jongin yang kesal.

"Kau menyebalkan", Jongin merengut.

"Hehe, mian. Aku benar-benar tidak tau", Chanyeol tertawa garing sambil mengusap kepalanya yang sakit berkat buku matematika 240 halaman milik Jongin.

"Annyeong", sebuah suara menginterupsi keduanya. Sesesok cantik dengan bola mata rusa yang bersinar dan senyum yang benar-benar menawan tiba-tiba datang menghampiri mereka.

"Ahh, annyeong Luhan", Jongin menjawab dengan sedikit gugup. Ayolah siapa yang tidak gugup di depan orang yang kau sukai?

Suka?

Ya Jongin menyukai Luhan. Sudah lama. Hanya terlalu takut mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Takut hubungan baik dengan sahabatnya ini akan berakhir jika ia mengungkapkan hal itu.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?", Luhan langsung mendudukkan diri di sebelah Jongin seolah tanpa beban sama sekali. Tidak menyadari bahwa Jongin benar-benar gugup berada di dekatnya saat ini.

"Jongin bertanya padaku apa yang Oh Sehun lakukan tiap pulang sekolah, tapi aku tidak tau jawabannya", Chanyeol menjelaskan. Memahami Jongin yang tengah gugup saat ini. Chanyeol tahu, Jongin menyukai Luhan.

Terlihat jelas sekali.

"Oh Sehun, Namja 'Sejarah Korea' penyendiri itu?", Luhan bertanya memastikan

"Ya, kau tahu?", Jongin kini mulai bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya.

"Tentu saja Jonginnie~, aku selalu pulang sekolah sehabis ikut klub Jurnalistik. Dan itu bersama Oh Sehun!", Luhan berkata manja. Ketika saat-saat tertentu, sifat manjanya terkadang muncul. Seperti saat ini contohnya. Padahal sehari-hari terlihat dewasa dan kalem.

"Apa yang dia lakukan Hannie?", Jongin mengacak rambut Luhan dengan lembut.

"Kenapa Jonginnie ingin tahu? Mmm, dia selalu pergi ke perpustakaan kota. Ya perpustakaan kota. Lalu akan berkeliaran sebentar di dekat taman kota, lalu... mmm, aku tidak ingat lagi Jonginnie", Luhan berkata sambil mengingat-ingat.

"haha, hanya ingin tahu saja Lu", Jongin tersenyum. Chanyeol yang melihat kedua orang itu hanya tersenyum dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"Oh, ya sudah. Jonginnie aku kembali ke kelasku dulu ya. Annyeong Jonginnie, Chanyeol", Luhan bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu berlari kecil, keluar kelas.

"Annyeong!", jawab Jongin dan Chanyeol bersamaan. Jongin menatap punggung Luhan sampai namja rusa itu benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu kelasnya.

"Kau menyukainya? Kenapa tidak bilang saja padanya?", Chanyeol berkata telak.

"Aa-apa? Bagaimana kau tahu?", Jongin menatap Chanyeol, terkejut.

"Terlihat jelas, kau benar-benar menyedihkan Jongin"

"Kau tidak akan mengerti..."

Dan percakapan mereka terhenti tiba-tiba karena Seonsaengnim sudah memasuki kelas.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat (lagi)

"Lapar~ Ayo ke kantin Chanyeol", Jongin melambaikan tangannya, isyarat agar Chanyeol mengikutinya ke kantin.

"Tunggu sebentar", Chanyeol masih sibuk membereskan bukunya dan menyalin beberapa catatan milik Yixing karena dia tertidur di kelas tadi.

Kenapa tidak menyalin milik Jongin? Ya tentu saja karena Jongn sudah pasti tidak pernah mencatat.

Jongin hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan malas. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kelas, kalau-kalau ada sesuatu yang menarik.

Dan mtanya menangkap sosok itu lagi.

Sehun.

Dia seperti biasa, sedang duduk di bangkunya sambil membaca buku.

Mereka bertiga adalah satu-satunya orang yang ada di kelas sekarang karena yang teman-teman yang lain sudah pergi ke kantin sedari tadi.

Ah ya, Sehun tidak pernah ke kantin. Jongin tidak pernah melihat anak itu di sana. Apa tidak lapar?

"Tidak ke kantin?", Jongin menepuk bahu Sehun pelan. Mengapa dia jadi perhatian seperti ini?

Sehun menoleh, tidak terkejut rupanya. Datar seperti biasa. "Tidak", jawabnya.

"Tidak lapar?", Jongin berbasa-basi, dia jadi penasaran seperti apa Oh Sehun itu setelah mendengar cerita Luhan tadi pagi.

"Tidak"

"Bisakah kau menjawab dengan lebih panjang? Itu terdengar sangat menyebalkan tahu", Jongin berucap panjang lebar, berusaha menasihati rupanya.

"Tidak"

Singkat! Arrghhh Jongin frustasi!

Dia bermaksud pergi, tapi kemudian teringat sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di depan toko kue Bomi ahjuma kemarin? Mencurigakan", Jongin bertanya tiba-tiba. Gayanya sudah seperti seorang detektif yang tengah menginterogasi tertuduh! Ke ke ke~

"Apa?", Sehun dahi Sehun berkerut, sedikit, lalu kembali seperti semula lagi. Mendengar pertanyaan Jongin lalu kembali memasang ekspresi datarnya. Bagaimana Jongin bisa tahu?

"Jangan berpura-pura, aku melihatmu kemarin. Terdiam di sana seperti seorang perampok yang ingin mencuri kue", sifat jahil Jongin tiba-tiba muncul. Sepertinya sangat menarik jika ia bisa mengerjai Oh Sehun sedikit.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun", diluar dugaan Sehun benar-benar tenang. Terkesan cuek malah. Padahal tadinya Jongin mengira dia akan marah.

"Ahh, aku kira kau akan marah tadi. Ya sudah", Jongin mengendikkan bahunya tidak peduli lalu berjalan beriringan bersama Chanyeol ke kantin. Meninggalkan Oh Sehun di sana yang sedang –berpura-pura membaca buku kembali.

Bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Sehun mengira-ngira di dalam hati.

.

.

Seperti biasa, sepulang sekolah adalah waktunya ke perpustakaan. Sehun mempercepat langkahnya agar bisa segera tiba di sana.

Dia meminjam beberapa buku sambil mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya di sana.

Sehun suka perpustakan. Sepi dan damai. Membuatnya nyaman dan tidak merasa tertekan. Dia juga bisa memperluas ilmunya juga disana bukan?

Menambah ilmu berarti membuatnya semakin pintar, dan nantinya itu akan membantu masa depannya kelak. Dia ingin segera lulus sekolah lalu membantu hyungnya bekerja.

Sudah pukul 4 sore.

Waktunya pulang. Sehun merogoh saku celananya, dia lapar.

10 won

Ah ya, itu uang saku yang diberikan hyungnya hari ini. Dia tidak boleh menggunakannya. Bukankah ia ingin membelikan hyungnya kado?

Sebenarnya jika ia bisa memperoleh uang koin lebih banyak setiap hari, tentu akan lebih baik. Ya dia harus berusaha!

Tak terasa langkah Sehun membawanya ke taman kota seperti biasa. Taman itu ramai oleh keluarga-keluarga dan beberapa pasangan yang menikmati sore mereka.

Ada penjual bubble tea.

Sehun mengelus perutnya. Lapar. Dia benar-benar lapar dan bahkan belum memakan apapun sejak tadi pagi.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Dia tidak boleh tergoda!

Kedua tangannya memeluk tas punggung lusuhnya, tempatnya menyimpan semua uang receh yang diberikan hyungnya dengan erat. Dia akan menggunakannya dengan baik, dia harus bertahan.

Cling.

Matanya menangkap suatu kilauan.

Ada koin 50 won di rerumputan bawah pohon dekat kursi. Sehun rasa ini hari keberuntungannya, dengan langkah gembira dia mengambil uang tersebut.

50 won itu uang yang sangat besar nilainya, bagi Sehun. Dia menggosokkan kedua tangannya dan mengusap uang koin yang sedikit berlumpur itu dengan hati-hati. Lalu menyimpannya di dalam kantung di tasnya dengan hati-hati.

Tersenyum gembira.

Hari ini uangnya sudah 5060 won. Hari yang baik.

Sehun rasa hari sudah semakin sore, dia harus bergegas pulang. Hyungnya pasti telah menunggu.

Dan Sehun berlalu dari tempat itu, tanpa menyadari bahwa Jongin mengikutinya sedari tadi. Melihat semuanya. Kegiatannya, bagaimana ekspresinyanya ketika melihat uang 50 won, bahkan senyumnya...

Jongin tertawa geli. Dibalik sikapnya yang dingin dan acuh ternyata Oh Sehun adalah namja yang lucu.

.

.

"Aku pulang hyung", Sehun memasuki rumahnya.

Sangat sederhana dan bahkan belum berkeramik. Dindingnya berupa bambu-bambu yang disusun. Dan beratap genteng tentunya.

Di dalamnya hanya ada sebuah ruangan yang merangkap sebagai ruang tamu , sebuah kamar, dan dapur seadanya. Hampir seperti sebuah gubuk sebenarnya. Rumah Sehun bahkan tidak memiliki kamar mandi. Hanya sebuah sumur tua di belakang rumah yang mereka gunakan untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari. Ketika mandi, mereka akan menumpang di rumah Baek halmoni tetangga mereka.

"Duduklah", seorang namja jangkung menyambut Sehun dengan senyum sambil membawa sebuah kantung plastik di tangan kirinya.

"Ini makanlah, bukankah kau belum makan sejak pagi?", namja itu menyodorkan kantung itu yang ternyata berisi sebuah nasi bungkus.

"Satu? Bagaimana denganmu Kris hyung? Bukankah hyung juga belum makan sejak pagi?", Sehun merasa tidak enak. Dia tidak mungkin memakan makanan yang sangat berharga ini sendirian.

"Tak apa, dongsaeng hyung harus makan yang banyak supaya kuat belajar. Hyung sudah makan tadi", Kris tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Bohong", Sehun berkata cepat.

"Sungguh, Sehuna makan saja. Hyung akan tidur sebentar", Kris bersiap beranjak dari tempat duduknya tapi tidak jadi karena Sehun telah terlebih dahulu menarik lengannya untuk tetap duduk.

"Hyung disini saja", Sehun menatapnya tajam.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu Hunnie kau membuatku takut", Kris tertawa, lalu mengacak rambut Sehun pelan. Membuat sang empunya memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan hyung yang sangat disayanginya tersebut.

"Biar saja, ayo hyung juga makan", Sehun berusaha mengalihkan perhatian. Tangannya kini sibuk membuka nasi bungkus tersebut. Ada lauk berupa sebutir telur dan beberapa sayuran. Sehun lalu menyodorkannya di hadapan hyungnya. "Ayo"

Kris terdiam sebentar. "Baiklah", Kris mengalah. Jika tidak menuruti keinginan Sehun pasti Kris hanya akan disuguhi wajah –datarjutek Sehun sepanjang hari. Dan itu benar-benar tidak enak dilihat.

Kris mengambil menyuapkan nasi itu ke mulutnya dengan ragu.

"Nah bukankah lebih baik jika makan bersama?", Sehun tersenyum disampingnya. Matanya melengkung indah seperti bulan sabit.

"Dasar dongsaeng keras kepala", cibir Kris,dan hanya ditanggapi Sehun dengan tawa renyah. Yang kemudian menemani Kris memakan nasi bungkus itu.

"Gomawo hyung", Sehun berkata.

Yah, biarkanlah mereka tertawa sebentar sekarang, sebelum malam semakin larut. Karena, ketika saat itu tiba, mereka harus merasakan dinginnya angin yang berhembus lewat celah-celah bambu rumah mereka.

Menggigil sudah menjadi salah satu kebiasaan mereka hampir setiap malam, mengingat mereka tidak punya selimut sama sekali, dan hanya tertidur di kursi ruang tamu sekaligus tempat tidur mereka setiap hari.

Gelap sudah biasa

Rumah mereka bahkan belum mempunyai listrik dan hanya ada sebuah lentera sederhana yang menerangi seluruh ruangan. Itulah sebabnya Sehun tidak pernah belajar di rumah.

Ya... seperti itulah kehidupan sehari-hari Oh sehun yang datar dan rajin .

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah.

Oh Sehun bersiap berangkat ke sekolah. Dia sudah mandi dan memakai satu-satunya baju seragam yang dia punya –ya jadi dia harus mencucinya setiap hari.

Semangat baru ia mulai tanpa sarapan tentunya.

Dia menggantungkan tas punggung lusuhnya di bahu, dan memakai sebuah sepatu sederhana yang terbuka pada ujungnya, hadiah ulang tahun dari hyungnya 5 tahun lalu.

Setelah itu dia mengunci rumahnya dan berangkat ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki seperti biasa. Hyungnya sudah bekerja part time pagi-pagi sekali. Banyak sekali kerja part time nya. Mulai dari pelayan cafe, petugas kasir, cleaning service, dan yang terakhir sebagai pencuci piring di warung makan Yoona ahjuma.

Hyungnya tidak berpendidikan tinggi, makanya dia harus bekerja keras dalam mencari uang untuk sekolah Sehun dan biaya hidup sehari-hari. Sehun ingin membantu, tapi hyungnya selalu melarangnya.

"Belajar saja, yang rajin", begitu katanya. Dan oleh sebab itu Sehun bertekad belajar dengan sangat giat sehingga nanti memperoleh beasiswa, yang tentu sangat bermanfaat untuk hidup mereka.

"Yosh!", Sehun mengepalkan tangannya erat. "Semangat!"

.

.

"Haaaaaaaaahhhhhh, matematikaaaa. Taeyeon seonsaengnim benar-benar kejaamm", Jongin bergelung malas di mejanya. Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya malas melihat kelakuan Jongin.

"Hey, 50 soal itu belum seberapa dibanding tugas sebelumnya tahu. Bersemangatlah sedikit", Chanyeol menepuk bahu Jongin pelan.

"Mudah bagimu berkata begitu, ada Baekhyun yang pasti mengerjakan PR mu dengan senang hati. Kalau aku? Luhan ada acara keluarga hari ini, bagaimana aku mengerjakan PR ku Park Chanyeol idiot!", gerutu Jongin.

"Haha, itu sudah nasibmu mungkin. Bye-bye aku ada kencan dengan Baekk hari ini, Fighting Jongin !", Chanyeol nyengir kuda lalu buru-buru meninggalkan Jongin, sebelum anak itu memukulnya nanti.

"Jangan pergi, tungguuu!", Jongin berteriak putus asa. Bagaimana nasibnya nanti? Tidak mengerjakan PR hanya akan membuat umurnya pendek nanti, karena Taeyeon seonsaengnim kalau memberi hukuman benar-benar tidak berperikematematikaan. Pasti nanti ujung-ujungnya di suruh mengerjakan soal yang lebih suliittt lagi. Dan Jongin benci itu.

Sret

Pandangannya tertuju pada Sehun yang kebetulan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang ada di kelas setelah jam pelajaran sekolah hari itu berakhir. Sebuah ide terlintas di pikirannya.

"Sehun", panggil Jongin pelan.

Sehun menoleh. "Apa?"

"Ajari aku PR matematika ya", Jongin memasang muka paling memelas yang di milikinya.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?", Sehun berkata cuek lalu kembali memalingkan muka.

"Karena kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan menyebarkan rahasiamu", Jongin tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Mwoooo?"

Tbc.

* * *

Makin ngawur nih ceritanya, tiba-tiba aja lancar buatnya gak tertekan sama sekali. Tapi kalau masalah hasilnya itu lain soal :P moga gak ngecewain yahh

Oh ya, panggil author HyuRin aja yaa jangan "thorr" gitu, jelek banget-'' Ryn juga boleh XD

nah, di chapter ini Hyurin buat Hyungnya Sehun itu Kris soalnya Kris yang kaya + wah udah terlalu mainstream~ sekali-kali miskin boleh juga #evillaugh

*peace

**Thanks all for your review~**

**Keepbeef Chiken Chubu | gwansim84 | suyanq | SehunBubbleTea1294 | | rainrhainyrianarhianie | asdindas | BaixianGurls | polarlight03 | bbuingbbuingaegyo | | KaiHunnieEXO | Mr. Jongin albino | Oh Jizze | daddykaimommysehun | oracle88 | teleportbabies | ayanesakura chan | UNTAKUTUBUTARA4 | 0221cm | askasufa | kireimozaku | sehunWind | mitchi | jung oh jung | YoungChanBiased | dera | Sehun Lover**

keep review please XD

Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat diharapkan :D


	3. Chapter 3

**WILL YOU LOOK AT ME?**

.

.

**Chapter 3**

.

.

"Mwoo?"

"Kau –", Jongin tiba-tiba berekspresi serius. Sehun jadi berdebar-debar menanti jawabab Jongin. Setahunya dia tidak punya rahasia sama sekali.

"Kau suka uang kaaaaan~", tiba-tiba Jongin tertawa jahil.

"Mwoo? Apa yang kau katakan?", Sehun terkejut.

"Kemarin aku mengikutimu, kau orang aneh tahu"

"Maksudmu?"

"Uang 50 won, kau menemukannya kemarin bukan? Kau seperti orang bodoh, hanya karena uang 50 won saja kau sangat gembira", Jongin tertawa terbahak bahak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk muka Sehun. "Kau miskin ya? haha", Jongin kembali terbahak.

Tidak menyadari bagaimana ekspresi Sehun saat itu.

Tap

Tiba-tiba Sehun bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dan berjalan melewati Jongin begitu saja.

"Hey kau mau kemana?", Jongin terkejut. "Aku belum selesai berbicara!"

Sehun berhenti berjalan dan berbalik menghadap Jongin.

"Orang sepertimu tidak akan mengerti", Sehun berkata pelan lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Terlihat sedikit kesedihan di matanya yang secara mengejutkan berubah kembali menjadi wajah datar Sehun seperti biasa dalam hitungan detik.

Hah?!

Sehun marah?

Jongin pabbo! Seharusnya dia tidak menggodanya tadi, lihat akibatnya! Padahal Jongin hanya bercanda tadi.

Lalu PR Matematikaaaanya? Jongin tidak boleh kehilangan Sehun!

Sekuat tenaga Jongin berlari mengejar Sehun yang sudah terlanjur jauh di depannya. Langkahnya benar-benar cepat!

"Sehun! Tunggu!", Jongin berlari seperti orang gila mengejar langkah Sehun. Sehun tidak berhenti malah mempercepat langkahnya. Dia tidak ingin diganggu oleh orang yang menyebalkan seperti Jongin.

"Tunggu!", teriakan Jongin masih terdengar di belakangnya, tapi Sehun tidak peduli.

"Hosh hosh", Jongin mulai terengah. Apa Sehun atlet jalan cepat? Jalannya cepat sekali.

Hop!

Dia tidak boleh menyerah! Jongin lalu berlari sekuat tenaga.

Pasti

Terkejar

"Tungguuu kubi –

.

.

lang", Jongin berhasil menyentuh pundak Sehun. Memaksanya berhenti.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba pergi? Jalanmu seperti kereta tau!", Jongin mengeluh panjang lebar sedangkan Sehun hanya terdiam di sana tanpa berkata apapun.

"Kau tahu? Maaf jika kata-kataku menyinggungmu tadi. Aku hanya bercanda", kemudian dia melanjutkan.

"..."

"Kenapa diam? Kau bisu ya?", Jongin langsung berkata dengan wajah watadosnya.

"...", Sehun langsung berbalik dan hendak kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Sret

Jongin menarik lengan Sehun. "Kau kenapa sih? Kalau kau marah, maafkan aku. Aku hanya bercanda tadi", Jongin berkata dengan wajah memelas.

"Tidak"

"Itu ambigu! Tidak marah atau tidak mau memaafkanku? Berbicaralah yang panjang sedikit, kumohooon", Jongin mengatupkan kedua tangannya ke hadapan Sehun.

"Tidak apa-apa", Sehun berkata datar. "Aku mau pulang"

"Apa? Tapi ajari aku PR Matematika ya, tolonglah", Jongin tetap gigih berusaha.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?"

"Aku akan menraktirmu nanti", jawab Jongin cepat.

"...", Sehun bersiap pergi.

"Bubble tea?"

Sehun sudah melangkah.

"Uang?",

Tap

Langkah Sehun terhenti.

Di luar dugaan Seun menyetujuinya. "Boleh, ikut aku"

Yip!

Jongin meloncat gembira. Dia berhasil walaupun imbalan yang Sehun pikirkan jauh dari dugaannya sebelumnya.

Dan dengan itu dia mengikuti Sehun berjalan kaki pulang sekolah, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya dan meninggalkan mobilnya di sekolah.

.

.

.

"Capek~ ,Perpustakaan?", Jongin mengatur nafasnya. Jalan kaki itu melelahkan. Padahal jarak dari sekolah mereka hanya sekitar 500m.

"Kenapa?", Sehun berucap datar.

"Aku tidak pernah ke sini sebelumnya", ucap Jongin tanpa sadar.

Sehun hanya mengendikkan bahunya lalu berjalan mendahului Jongin untuk masuk ke perpustakaan kota tersebut.

"Kenapa kau selalu meninggalkanku?", ucap Jongin kesal sambil mengekor di belakang Sehun. Yang diajak bicara tidak menjawab sama sekali.

Mereka memilih bangku paling pojok. Karena menurut Sehun itu bangku yang paling tenang dan paling nyaman untuk belajar.

"Kau tunggu di sini", Sehun berucap. Lalu meninggalkan Jongin dan pergi memasuki ruang kelam –yang biasa kita sebut sebagai kumpulan rak-rak buku.

10 menit~

"Kemana sih dia?", Jongin menggerutu. Dia bosan. Perpustakaan yang sepi, sunyi, senyap seperti ini bukan gayanya.

Dengan langkah cepat dia berinisiatif menyusul Sehun yang pastinya ada di antara rak-rak buku itu.

Ketemu!

"Kau perlu banyak makan agar cepat tinggi", Sehun menoleh mendengar suara di belakang lehernya. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan terulur dari belakang Sehun yang dapat dengan mudah mengambil buku matematika yang sedari tadi ingin diambilnya. Letaknya sangat tinggi sehingga Sehun sangat kesulitan mengambilnya.

"Ini", Jongin menyerahkan buku matematika itu pada Sehun.

"Gomawo, ayo kita mulai", Sehun menerima buku itu. Lalu memberi isyarat pada Jongin agar mengikutinya. Dan Jongin seperti biasa, hanya berjalan di belakang Sehun dan diam-diam memerhatikan punggung Sehun yang kelihatan begitu kecil dan rapuh.

Dia benar-benar tidak bercanda saat menyuruhnya banyak makan tadi. Sehun benar-benar kurus –tulang semua.

.

.

"Mana yang tidak kau mengerti?", Sehun akhirnya membuka percakaan untuk pertama kalinya diantara mereka sepanjang hari itu.

"Semuanya", Jongin menjawab cepat.

"Hahhh, sudah kuduga", Sehun hanya dapat menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Dia mulai melihat buku PR Matematika Jongin yang tentu PR nya sama dengan miliknya karena mereka satu kelas. Jadi Sehun bisa mengerjakan tugasnya sekalian juga.

Astaga, tulisannya 'bagus' sekali sampai susah dibaca.

"No.1 , Berapa integral 2x-3? Kau bisa bukan? Ini sangat mudah", Sehun memulai sambil menunjuk PR Matematika no.1.

"Apa itu? Aku tidak mengerti?", Jongin hanya menatap Sehun penuh tanya.

"Payah", Sehun bergumam lalu sibuk mencari buku Matematika tentang bab integral untuk menjelaskan pada Jongin.

"Hahh?! Apa?! Kau menyebalkan datar!", Jongin mendelik. Hey! Dia mendengarnya tahu.

Sehun hanya menatap Jongin malas. "Ini, bacalah sebentar. Kalau tidak mengerti, kau bisa bertanya padaku.", Sehun menyodorkan buku matematika yang terbuka pada halaman 24 tentang bab Integral.

Jongin membacanya dengan serius, tapi pada akhirnya tidak mengerti juga. Membuat Sehun sedikit kesal.

"Kau ini, apa yang kau lakukan pada saat Taeyeon Seonsaengnim mengajar? Mengapa kau begitu payah?"

"Jangan menghinaku, aku ini namja populer tau. Kau bisa kena masalah nanti", Jongin menyombongkan diri sedikit karena tidak terima dengan perkataan Sehun.

"Tidur?", Sehun malas menanggapi ocehan Jongin. Kenapa dia bawel sekali sih?

"Apa? Ah ya, aku sering tidur saat Taeyeon seonsaengnim mengajar", Jongin mengangguk-angguk dengan parahnya. Mungkin dia tipe yang melupakan apa yang baru saja dikerjakannya dengan cepat. Jadi ketika seseorang mengganti topik pembicaraan lain, Jongin dengan mudahnya melupakan percakapan sebelumnya.

Sehun tersenyum sedikit. Jongin itu mudah dibodohi ternyata. Ia ingin tertawa.

"Apa senyum-senyum? Kau suka padaku?", Jongin merasa risih. Sehun tiba-tiba tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Ini sesuatu yang langka! Jangan-jangan Sehun sudah mulai gila?

"Tidak", Sehun kembali ke muka _poker_ nya. "Mari kita lanjutkan"

Sore berlalu dengan cepat dengan Jongin dan Sehun yang sibuk dengan PR Matematika mereka.

"Selesai~~", Jongin menggeliat pelan sambil merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku karena terlalu lama duduk. Sementara Sehun sudah bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan bersiap mengembalikan buku ke rak nya kembali, sampai Jongin memanggilnya.

"Biar aku saja, bukankah kau lelah?"

Dan tanpa persetujuan Sehun, Jongin langsung mengambil alih buku-buku dari tangan Sehun dan mengembalikannya ke rak. Sehun hanya terdiam kemudian mengangguk dan kembali ke bangkunya.

Ia memang sedikit lelah. Bayangkan, memulai harimu tanpa sarapan dan tidak makan siang sama sekali sepanjang hari sampai pukul 6 sore. Dari tadi perutnya terasa perih, tapi Sehun menahannya. Hey, biasanya dia baik-baik saja. Tidak pernah sampai seperti ini.

"Ayo pulang", ajak Jongin setelah dia selesai mengembalikan buku itu ke raknya.

Sehun mengangguk dia lalu berusaha bangkit dari duduknya, tetapi kehilangan sedikit keseimbangan karena kepalanya sedikit pusing. Mungkin efek lapar.

"Kau sakit?", Jongin berhasil memegang lengan Sehun tepat waktu sebelum namja itu benar-benar jatuh membentur lantai.

"Tidak", Sehun berkata datar. Mukanya benar-benar mendukungnya!

"Aku tidak percaya! Dimana rumahmu? Ayo kuantar, bukankah kau sudah mengajariku PR Matematika?", Jongin menarik lengan Sehun pelan, memaksanya mengikutinya.

Di depan perpustakaan ternyata sudah terdapat sebuah mobil berwarna silver.

"Ayo masuk, itu mobilku", ajak Jongin.

Tunggu!

Sejak kapan dia memanggil supirnya kemari? Benar-benar kurang kerjaan.

"Tidak mau", Sehun menolak. Keras kepala rupanya. Dia tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain.

"Ayo masuk saja", Jongin masih kukuh pendirian dan berusaha menarik Sehun masuk. Mungkin jika dilihat dari kejauhan ini seperti adegan penculikan di film-film.

"Tidak", Sehun berusaha melepaskan dirinya.

"Ayo, masuk saja", Jongin masih berusaha menarik lengan Sehun.

"Tid–"

Krruuuuuyyukkkkkkk

Suara perut Sehun tiba-tiba terdengar. Jongin menghentikan tarikannya pada lengan Sehun.

"Kau lapar?", tanya Jongin langsung.

"Tidak", Sehun menggeleng. Kini ia memasang wajah super datarnya untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

"Bohong", kata Jongin _to the point_.

"Sungguh"

"Makannya ayo pulang bersamaku"

"Tidak mau", Sehun bersikukuh.

"Aku memaksa", dan Sehun hanya bisa pasrah karena dengan cepat Jongin mendorongnya masuk ke mobil.

Tbc

* * *

Yosh! semoga ini gak flat-flat amat. Konflk yang sebenarnya belum bisa dimunculin soalnya

tunggulah sebentar lagi :3

untuk beberapa kepo seperti kenapa mereka miskin dsb. itu ntar pelan-pelan di kasih tau kok :D

moga-moga gak pada bosen XD

**Big thanks to all your review**

**oracle88 | teleportbabies | Keepbeef Chiken Chubu | ayanesakura chan | | BaixianGurls | sayakanoicinoe | Mr. Jongin albino | rainrhainyrianarhianie | YoungChanBiased | daddykaimommysehun | Happybacon | flamintsqueen | Oh Dhan Mi | suyanq | kireimozaku | askasufa | Titan18 | | aniaani47 | sehunWind | Kaihun | gembel | jj | momo**

Mind to review again? thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

**WILL YOU LOOK AT ME?**

.

.

**Chapter 4**

.

.

"Jangan diam saja"

"..."

"Kau marah?"

"..."

"Oh Sehun, ayolah bicara", Jongin mulai merajuk sambil mengeluarkan tatapan super memelasnya.

"...", Sehun tetap tidak bergeming. Dia dan Jongin sekarang ada di sebuah restoran kimbap yang cukup terkenal di Seoul setelah Jongin berhasil menyeretnya paksa masuk ke mobilnya tadi. Mereka kini sedang duduk menunggu makanan yang dipesan Jongin.

"Kau marah?", suara Jongin terdengar lagi, putus asa.

"Ya"

"Maafkan aku", Jongin menunduk. Pasti Sehun sangat membencinya sekarang. Seharusnya Jongin tidak memaksanya tadi. Tapi, kalau tidak dipaksa anak itu pasti tidak akan makan nanti.

"Tidak apa-apa"

Jongin mendongak. Barusan Sehun menjawabnya? Tapi wajahnya tetap poker seperti biasa. Jongin hanya menghela nafas pelan.

"Terima kasih", Jongin tersenyum gembira.

Tak berapa lama kemudian pesanan mereka datang, dua porsi kimbap yang terlihat sangat lezat dan dua gelas ice cream rasa jeruk.

Jongin segera mengambil pesanannya dengan riang, dia hendak menyuapkan satu kimbap ke mulutnya ketika disadarinya bahwa Sehun tidak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali.

"Kenapa tidak makan? Kau tidak suka ya? Mau kupesankan yang lain?", Jongin bertanya tanpa jeda.

Huhh, Sehun menghela nafasnya perlahan. Bukannya tidak mau, bahkan ia ingin sekali memakannya. Tapi kata Kris hyung, merepotkan orang lain itu tidak baik. Walaupun miskin, mereka harus berusaha melakukan segalanya sendiri...

"Kenapa tidak menjawab?", suara Jongin mengejutkan lamunan Sehun.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Untukmu saja, aku tidak ingin membebanimu", Sehun tersenyum tipis.

"Hey, kenapa kau berkata begitu? Aku mengajakmu kemari agar kau mau makan tahu, sama sekali tidak merepotkan kok. Lagipula, bukankah kita...teman?"

Sehun tertegun.

Sehun yang menjadi anak penyendiri semenjak kematian kedua orang tuanya akibat kecelakaan kereta api 10 tahun lalu, bahkan tidak pernah mempunyai teman yang sebenarnya sejak saat itu. Kecelakaan itu membuat ia dan hyungnya harus bertahan hidup sendirian di usia mereka yang masih terlalu belia.

Menyendiri sudah menjadi hal yang biasa baginya.

Yang dibutuhkannya hanya belajar dan belajar agar bisa membantu hyungnya suatu saat nanti.

Sehun tidak butuh teman.

Dia terus menerus meyakinkan dirinya sendiri sejak saat itu. Teman hanya akan mengejek dan menertawainya karena ia berasal dari keluarga bawah. Teman-teman itu jahat.

Mereka sering memperlakukan Sehun dengan tidak adil.

Oleh karena itu, Sehun rasa dia tidak butuh teman sama sekali.

Tapi Jongin mengatakan sesuatu yang belum pernah Sehun pikirkan sebelumnya. Apa Jongin hanya berpura-pura? Apa Jongin akan meninggalkannya nanti?

"Teman?", Sehun menjawab ragu, menatap Jongin yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Ya teman, hmmm, bagaimana jika kau menganggap saja makanan ini sebagai traktiranku karena kau telah mengajariku PR matematika?"

"Traktir?", Sehun masih menunduk ragu menatap makanan yang kini terhidang di hadapannya. Kurasa kalau ditraktir karena membantu mengerjakan PR itu bukan termasuk hal yang merepotkan orang lain.

"Ya, sudahlah jangan terlalu kaku begitu. Nikmati saja hidupmu, jangan terlalu memikirkan segala sesuatu dengan berlebihan", Jongin seolah-olah mengerti pikiran Sehun.

"Kau mau jadi temanku bukan?", Jongin melanjutkan sambil menatap Sehun yang telihat ragu.

Sehun mendongak. Menurutnya Jongin orang baik walaupun kadang kelakuannya konyol seperti orang gila.

Sepertinya dia harus belajar mempercayai Jongin untuk kali ini saja.

"Ah ya, boleh", Sehun menjawab pelan, untuk menutupi rasa senangnyanya. Mulai sekarang Jongin adalah teman pertamanya, dan Sehun akan selalu mengingatnya.

"Yak! Sekarang kita resmi berteman! Ayo makan!", ajak Jongin lagi sambil menyuapkan sepotong besar kimbap ke mulutnya.

"Baik", Sehun ingin tertawa melihat ulah Jongin. Perlahan Sehun mengambil sepotong kimbap dan memasukkannya ke mulutnya. Whoahhh, rasanya benar-benar enak, dia belum pernah memakannya sebelumnya. Rasa laparnya benar-benar terobati.

"Jangan memasang ekspresi bahagia seperti itu hanya karena kimbap", Jongin tertawa geli melihat Sehun yang tersenyum-senyum saat memakan kimbapnya seolah-olah itu adalah makanan paling enak di dunia.

"Mashita", Sehun menjawab gugup, malu karena tingkah bodohnya dilihat Jongin.

"Santai saja", Jongin tertawa lalu melanjutkan makannya.

Sehun mengangguk, lalu mereka melanjutkan acara makan itu dalam diam.

.

.

.

"Oh ya, ini gajimu", Jongin nyengir kuda sambil menyerahkan sebuah amplop putih ke hadapan Sehun.

"Gaji?", ah ya Sehun ingat, dia hanya bercanda soal gaji itu. "Tidak usah", Sehun menolak.

"Kenapa?", dahi Jongin berkerut, bingung.

"Aku hanya bercanda", Sehun berdiri bersiap meninggalkan restoran tersebut.

"Tidak bisa", Jongin menjawab cepat lalu berdiri dari mejanya. Kini giliran Sehun yang bingung.

"Aku bukan orang yang suka mengingkari janji", Jongin memasukkan amplop putih itu ke dalan tas lusuh Sehun segera.

"Tap–", Sehun hendak memprotes.

"Ayo kuantar pulang", Jongin keburu menarik lengannya dengan erat, membawanya keluar restoran. Mungkin takut Sehun memberontak lagi.

"Hey!", Jongin menulikan telinganya sampai mereka berdua sudah berada di di dalam mobil Jongin.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri", Sehun memutar gagang pintu mobil, bersiap keluar.

"Tidak boleh, kan sudah kubilang akan kuantar", Jongin keras kepala sambil menarik tangan Sehun, memaksanya duduk.

"Tidak ma–"

"Aku memaksa", Jongin menjawab santai.

Dan mereka hanya duduk diam di dalam besi berjalan itu karena sepertinya Jongin telah membuat Sehun marah lagi sehingga dia tidak berkata apapun, sepanjang perjalanan.

.

.

Akhirnya mobil Jongin sampai di rumah Sehun dengan selamat. Jongin terkejut seperti mau mati melihat keadaan rumah Sehun.

"Kau tidak salah bukan?", Jongin bertanya dengan wajah shock. Rumah Sehun benar-benar kelam. Semak belukar tumbuh subur di halaman rumahnya yang gelap dan sempit yang terbuat dari susunan bambu. Seperti rumah hantu tau!

"Kenapa?", Sehun menatapnya datar.

"Di mana rumahmu? Jangan bilang kalau–"

"Iya, itu rumahku", Sehun memotong perkataan Jongin cepat. Dia ingin segera masuk ke rumahnya. Dengan segera dia memutar gagang pintu mobil dan keluar dari sana.

"Annyeong Jongin-ssi dan terima kasih"

Tap tap tap

Sehun melangkah dengan cepat dia tidak ingin berbalik. Tuh kan, reaksi Jongin sama seperti teman-temannya yang jahat dulu. Mereka selalu memandang Sehun dengan sebelah mata setelah melihat rumahnya. Sehun rasa mulai besok Sehun harus melupakan Jongin sebagai teman pertamanya karena sudah pasti Jongin akan membencinya besok.

Sehun tidak menyadari sama sekali jika Jongin terus memanggilnya sedari tadi.

"Sehunnn, tunggu! Kenapa tidak mengajakku mampir?~~", Jongin berteriak putus asa dari dalam mobil, tapi Sehun tidak menanggapinya sama sekali.

"Ah menyebalkan, dasar si datar jahat!", Jongin menggerutu. Jongin rasa Sehun orang yang menarik.

Jongin tertawa geli mengingat tingkah Sehun tadi.

Si datar yang penuh kejutan!

.

.

.

"Baru pulang Hunnie?", suara berat Kris langsung memasuki indera pendengaran Sehun begitu ia memasuki rumah.

"Iya, ada seseorang yang menggangguku tadi"

"Ah, benarkah? Tidak biasanya", Kris tertawa. "Itu ada makanan untukmu di meja", lanjut Kris.

"Ani, hyung. Untukmu saja, aku sudah makan tadi", Sehun tersenyum manis. Hyungnya kini masih sibuk menjahit sebuah mata boneka di dekat lentera kecil mereka. Mungkin kerja part time barunya.

Pasti hyungnya sangat lelah. Dia dan hyungnya benar-benar harus berhemat, karena hampir seluruh hasil kerja part time Kris digunakan untuk membiayai sekolah Sehun. Sehun jadi tidak tega.

"Part time baru lagi? Hati-hati hyung, nanti matamu minus loh, hiyyy", Sehun menakut-nakuti Kris, mungkin mengajaknya bercanda sedikit akan mengurangi sedkit lelahnya. Dia mengarahkan tangannya membentuk gaya seperti monster yang siap menyerang mangsanya.

"Ya. Minus? Apa itu Hannie? Apa mataku akan bertambah kecil?", bukannya takut tapi Kris justru menatap Sehun dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya.

"Ahaha, itu hanya istilah hyung. Minus itu, mata hyung akan kesulitan jika melihat jarak jauh", Sehun menjelaskan panjang lebar. Kerja part time Kris benar-benar banyak, mungkin hyungnya itu bahkan tidak sempat mengurus dirinya sendiri saat ini. Saatnya menghibur!

"Oh", Kris menjawab simpel.

"Yak! Jawabanmu menyebalkan hyung!", Sehun memukul lengan Kris pelan. Merajuk rupanya.

"Bukankah kau juga suka menjawab seperti itu?", Kris menjawab enteng.

Oh, jadi itu yang orang lain rasakan ketika dia menjawab pertanyaan mereka dengan singkat? Pantas si Jongin bawel itu selalu memprotesnya. Sehun mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Tunggu! Kenapa tiba-tiba dia memikirkan Jongin?

"Kenapa Hannie?", suara Kris menyadarkan Sehun.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa hyung. Sekarang hyung makan dan beristirahatlah, biar aku yang melanjutkannya. Lihat matamu sudah seperti zombie hyung", dia lalu mengambil alih boneka dan jarum dari tangan Kris dan mendorong punggung hyungnya pelan agar menyingkir dari situ.

"Tidak biar hyung saja. Bukankah kau lelah?", Kris tidak mau menyingkir. Oh, rupanya sifat keras kepala Sehun itu memang menurun dari keluarganya.

"Aku sudah makan hyung~ sekarang biarkan aku membantumu. Kumohoooon", Sehun mengeluarkan aegyonya dengan sangat terpaksa, dia harus! Walaupun sebenarnya ini terlihat sangat memalukan!

"haha, ya ya baiklah. Kau memangnya bisa menjahit?", Kris tertawa meremehkan. Walaupun lelah tapi dia tidak boleh menunjukkannya pada Sehun bukan? Kakak yang baik~

"Memang hyung bisa?", Sehun membalas sengit.

"Tentu, lihat itu", Kris menunjuk beberapa boneka yang telah selesai di beri mata, hasil pekerjaannya.

"Hah? Matanya bahkan tidak sama letaknya hyung. Lihatlah ini", Sehun tertawa melihat boneka hasil jahitan Kris.

"Apa? Benarkah?" Kris mendekat dan mengambil boneka tersebut. Benar, jahitannya benar-benar buruk!

"Ya~ sudah sana makan lalu tidur, aku yang akan menyelesaikan semuanya", Sehun mendorong Kris.

"Hmm, baiklah. Tapi kali ini saja, lain kali tidak akan kubiarkan kau membantuku", Kris tetap berusaha memasang image –kakakyangbertanggungjawab nya.

"Tidak usah sok kuat, aku tahu kau lelah"

Kris hanya mencibir, tapi dalam hati dia benar-benar bersyukur memiliki adik seperti Sehun.

"Gomawo"

"Cheonma"

Dan keadaan menjadi hening beberapa saat karena Kris sedang sibuk makan sedangkan Sehun sedang sibuk dengan kerja part time baru Kris –memasang mata boneka

"Sehun"

"Ya?", Sehun masih sibuk dengan mata boneka itu.

"Beberapa hari belakangan ini aku akan pulang larut ada beberapa part time lagi yang harus ku kerjakan"

"..."

"Sehun, kau marah ya?", Kris bertanya hati-hati karena Sehun tidak kunjung menjawab sedari tadi.

"Tidak, tapi hyung berhentilah memaksakan dirimu. Aku akan membantu semua kebutuhan kita nantinya", Sehun menatap Kris, memohon.

"Tidak usah, kau belajar saja. Hyung yang akan melakukan semuanya", Kris malah tertawa. Sehun menjadi serba salah, dia benar-benar tidak ingin Kris memaksakan dirinya.

"Tapi –"

"Sudahlah, kau sekarang istirahat saja. Hyung sudah selesai makan", Kris mendekati Sehun dan mengambil boneka yang sedang dikerjakannya.

Sehun hanya menurut. Dia tahu kalau dia tidak akan bisa meyakinkan hyungnya dengan mudah, karena dia benar-benar keras kepala.

Sehun lalu berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan merebahkan dirinya di salah satu kursi. Untung ini musim panas, jadi udaranya tidak terlalu dingin. Dia lalu merogoh tasnya perlahan, hendak menghitung uang recehnya tentu saja.

Tiba-tiba selembar amplop menyentuh permukaan tangannya ketika dia sedang merogoh kantung depan tasnya.

Matanya melebar melihat isi amplop tersebut. 100.000 won. Uang darimana?

Ah ya, Sehun ingat ini uang dari Jongin karena dia telah membantunya mengerjakan PR tadi. Tapi apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan? Sehun bahkan belum pernah memegang uang sebanyak ini sebelumnya.

Dia harus mengembalikannya besok, itu terlalu banyak.

.

.

.

"Sehuuuuun! Ayo ke kantin!" suara menggelegar Jongin langsung mengusik telinga Sehun yang selalu menginginkan keheningan. Membuatnya menoleh ke arah sumber sura.

Jongin tidak menjauhinya? Sehun pikir dia akan pergi dan membenci Sehun seperti teman-temannya di masa lalu hanya karena dia berasal dari keluarga kalangan bawah. Tapi sekarang?

"Ayooo, aku lapar~", dengan tiba-tiba Jongin sudah berada di dekatnya sambil menarik-narik lengan bajunya. Chanyeol di belakang Jongin hanya memasang wajah bosannya, Jongin itu berlebihan. Titik.

"Kau tidak menjauhiku?", Sehun justru bertanya kikuk. Dia pikir Jongin marah karena sudah melihat rumahnya yang benar-benar tidak layak huni –telihat meyedihkan sekali dan sikapnya kemarin yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan orang.

"Kenapa?", Jongin memasang muka bingung.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Ini.", Sehun lalu menyodorkan amplop putih berisi uang pemberian Jongin kemarin. "Ini terlalu banyak, lagipula aku hanya bercanda kemarin", Sehun melanjutkan.

Jongin mendorong kembali amplop tersebut kepada Sehun. "Tidak mau, aku tidak pernah menerima kembali barang yang sudah keberikan pada orang lain", dia tertawa.

"Tapi–"

"Untukmu saja, sungguh. Bukankah kita teman? Sekarang ayo ke kantin~~", dengan segera Jongin menyeret Sehun yang masih bengong untuk ke kantin. Tidak memberi Sehun kesempatan untuk protes.

.

.

" Jonginnnie!", sebuah suara menginterupsi ketiganya –Jongin, Chanyeol, dan Sehun bahkan sebelum mereka sampai ke kantin. Dari arah barat Luhan terlihat berlari bersama seseorang di belakangnya, keliatannya mereka berusaha mengejar Jongin tadi.

"Annyeong Luhannie", Jongin menyapa Luhan dengan suara yang sangat lembut. Terdengar sangat berbeda. Mungkinkah? Sehun bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Sejarah?", tiba-tiba Luhan menatap Sehun intens.

"Yya-a, kau memanggilku?", Sehun tergagap, tidak menyangka Luhan yang begitu populer dan dewasa itu teman Jongin, dan kini dia menegurnya? –kalau tidak salah.

"Teman baru! Selamat bergabung Sejarah Korea~~", Luhan memeluk Sehun dengan tiba-tiba. Membuat Sehun terkejut bukan main.

"Jonginnie, kenapa tidak memperkenalkan teman barumu padaku?", Luhan terlihat merajuk di depan Jongin setelah melepaskan pelukannya pada Sehun yang masih terlihat shock.

Jongin diam-diam ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi Sehun barusan. Satu ekspresi terbuka!

Apa mereka memiliki hubungan khusus? Sepertinya begitu dekat, Sehun tidak pernah melihat Luhan yang kalem bertingkah seperti ini di depan orang lain. Yah, walaupun beda kelas, Sehun tahu sedikit tentang Luhan karena dia begitu populer.

"Maaf Hannie aku baru saja akan memperkenalkannya padamu nanti", Jongin tersenyum lembut. Hey! Kemana sifat kekanak-kanakan dan menyebalkannya? menguap?

"Huft, ya tak apa-apa Jonginnie~", Luhan berhenti merajuk.

"Lu", panggil Jongin

"Ya?"

"Namanya Sehun bukan Sejarah Korea"

"Hmm?", Luhan masih sibuk tersenyum-senyumdi depan Sehun, begitu senang mendapat teman baru. Tapi tiba-tiba dia menyadarinya. "Apaaaa?"

"Ah, maafkan aku Sehun-ssi. Habis saat melihatmu kau selalu terlihat bersama buku-buku tebal Sejarah Korea! Maaf karena tidak pernah menyapamu sewaktu di klub, karena kupikir kau orang yang tertutup", Luhan menggaruk lehernya malu.

"Tidak apa-apa Luhan-ssi, senang bertemu denganmu", Sehun tersenyum ramah. Luhan orang yang menyenangkan.

Luhan tersenyum balik. "Aku juga membawa teman baru!", dia lalu menyingkir dan memperkenalkan seseorang di belakangnya yang hampir terlupakan.

"Annyeong, Kim Joonmyun imnida", seseorang yang putih dan tampan memperkenalkan diri.

Ahh, sepertinya hidup Sehun tidak akan terlalu datar seperti wajahnya lagi.

Tbc.

* * *

Ini udah 13 halaman loh :P beneran

Moga-moga udah gak kurang panjang lagi + udak agak gak flat flat banget. Konflik sesungguhnya akan moncul! #teriakpaketoa

Hadeh, ini cerita kayaknya makin ngawur deh, moga ada yang masih mau baca #doakeramat

maaf ya buat banyak typo bertebaran di chapter kemarin-kemarinnya T_T HyuRin gak pernah ngedit soalnya :P

Q : Kai kayak uke ya?

A : Ah, kalau masalah itu karakternya udah ngalir gitu aja sejak awal. Jadi masalah Jongin yang terbentuk (?) jadi seperti itu itu tanpa ada unsur kesengajaan :P. Tenang aja Jongin tetep seme kok

Q : Kai lebih tinggi

A : Ooo, sudah tentu. Ini gak ada hubungannya sama realita XD

Q : ada Suho?

A : ini udah dimunculin :D

yup, segitu aja ya balesnya. Kalau mau tanya-tanya boleh kok. tapi dijawab di chapter depan :P

**Big thanks to :**

**teleportbabies | 0221cm | YoungChanBiased | suyanq | Happybacon | rainrhainyrianarhianie | Keepbeef Chiken Chubu | BaixianGurls | Mr. Jongin albino | flamintsqueen | | yehetmania | daddykaimommysehun | | sayakanoicinoe | ohsehun79 | KaiHun1412 | kireimozaku | askasufa | bbuingbbuingaegyo | Titan18 | Kaihun | sehunWind | Guest | Snow | LUNA | Sehun Lover | ayuluhannie **

mind to review again? Thank you! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

.

.

**Enjoy!**

.

.

"Kau mau minum apa?", Luhan bertanya ramah pada Sehun ketika mereka semua sudah berada di kantin.

"Ah, tidak usah. Aku menemani kalian saja", Sehun menjawab gugup. Bagaimana dia membayar pesanannya nanti? Ingat?

"Kenapa begitu?", Luhan bertanya bingung. Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi sedikit awkwrd.

Menyadari hal itu Jongin menimpali ."Aku traktir"

"Tidak usah", potong Sehun cepat, sudah cukup dia merepotkan Jongin kemarin. Dia tidak ingin membebani Jongin lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku sedang gajian hari ini", Jongin tertawa lebar.

Plukk

Sebuah tangan menoyor kepala Jongin dengan seenaknya.

"Hei! Apa masalahmu Park", Jongin berteriak kesal sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa. "Jangan pamer", dia tersenyum meremehkan.

"Siapa yang pamer? Aku berkata yang sebenarnya tau~"

"Memang kau mendapat uang darimana Jonginnie?", Luhan tiba-tiba ikut bicara. Ya walaupun Jongin orang kaya dia tidak biasanya berkata seperti itu.

"Dari lomba menari, ohohoho. Bukankah itu hebat? Aku tidak sepertimu Park", Jongin tertawa puas karena telah berhasil membalas ejekan Chanyeol.

"Itu pamer tau namanya", Chanyeol berkata sengit. Lalu keduanya terlibat sebuah pertengkaran kecil seperti biasa yang pastinya akan memakan waktu yang agak lama.

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. "Mereka memang selalu begitu, jangan dipikirkan", dia berkata ramah pada Sehun yang sedari tadi bengong di sebelah Jongin dan Chanyeol yang sedang bertengkar.

"Ah, ya", Sehun mengangguk lalu tersenyum kecil. Teman barunya memang sulit ditebak.

"Jadi kau ingin pesan apa? Bukankah Jongin bilang yang akan menraktirmu tadi?"

"Aku? Terserah pada hyung saja"

"Baiklah. Kalau kau Myunie? Kau ingin pesan apa?"

"Ahaha, kenapa bertanya? Bukankah kau hafal pesananku setiap hari?, Joonmyun malah tertawa.

"Berhentilah tertawa, Myunnie hyung. Kau membuatku kesal", Luhan mengambek. Dilipatnya kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Maaf. Maaf. Jangan cemberut begitu. Ah, biar aku saja yang memesan makanannya, kalian tunggulah di sini", Joonmyun mengacak rambut Luhan sebentar lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya, memesan makanan.

Luhan tersenyum simpul. Tidak menyadari bahwa Jongin memerhatikannya sedari tadi. Dia lalu segera membuang mukanya ke arah lain. Kesal.

"Luhan-ssi sudah lama mengenal Jongin?", Sehun tiba-tiba membuka percakapan. Bisa dibilang rekor dunia karena dia tidak pernah membuka percakapan pada siapapun sebelumnya selain dengan hyungnya. Tapi kali ini dia terlalu penasaran.

"Panggil Luhan saja. Mm, ya begitulah. Berhati-hatilah jika bersamanya dia orang yang tidak terduga dan pabbo", Luhan tertawa.

"Hey, aku mendengarmu Lu", Jongin terlihat kesal dengan perkataan Luhan. Dengan gemas dia mencubit hidung Luhan.

"Hentikan Jonginnie, kau membuatku hidungku seperti tomat~", Luhan berusaha membalas perlakuan Jongin.

"Ahaha, baik-baik.", Jongin akhirnya menghentikan aksinya.

Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan mereka, teman-teman barunya sangat hebat dan menyenangkan.

"Gomawo Jongin", Sehun berkata.

"Cheonma", dan ditanggapi dengan cengiran bodohnya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Joonmyun datang membawa semua pesanan dengan kesusahan, dan dimulailah acara makan siang di kantin untuk pertama kalinya bagi Sehun. Yang tentu saja dengan traktiran Jongin.

.

.

"Kau mau kemana setelah ini?", Jongin bertanya pada Sehun yang sedang memasukkan buku pelajaran ke dalam tasnya sehabis bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

"Pulang"

Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Hyungnya, dan Sehun akan memberinya kejutan dan kado nanti. Uang pemberian Jongin kemarin tentu akan sangat berguna untuk membeli beberapa kado yang lebih layak. Dan, ah ya dia akan menabungnya sebagian nanti untuk keperluan mendatang. Sehun benar-benar tidak sabar. Ini hari yang bagus!

"Aku boleh ikut?", Jongin bertanya. Ayolah, dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya hari ini. Chanyeol tidak pernah bersamanya sehabis pulang sekolah, terlalu sibuk berkencan dengan Baekhyun dari sekolah sebelah katanya.

Pulang? Astaga rumahnya seperti neraka dan sangat berisik. Jongin tidak akan tahan disana!

Dan Luhan? Dia bilang ada acara hari ini. Jongin tidak tahu kenapa akhir-akhir ini Luhan jadi sulit sekali ditemui –selain di sekolah tentunya, padahal biasanya dia selalu menyediakan waktu untuk Jongin walaupun hanya sekedar menemaninya bermain skateboard di taman kota.

Jongin merindukan Luhan.

"Tidak boleh", jawaban Sehun membuat lamunan Jongin buyar.

"Kenapa? Dan bisakah kau menjawab lebih panjang? Kau bicara dengan ramah saat bersama Luhan tadi", Jongin bersedekap kesal. Ini tidak adil.

"Maaf, aku ada acara hari ini", Sehun tersenyum sebentar. Membuat Jongin terkaget-kaget karena Sehun tidak pernah tersenyum kepadanya secara LIVE kepadanya seperti ini!

"Acara apa?", Jongin bertanya, ingin tahu.

"Ulang tahun hyungku. Annyeong Jongin.", Sehun lalu segera beranjak meninggalkan bangkunya. Meninggalkan Jongin di kelas sendiri.

Ulang tahun hyungnya? Sepertinya menarik! Jongin tersenyum misterius

Dia punya ide!

.

.

"Ah, 10 menit lagi", Sehun berlari tergesa setelah keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya. Hari ini sekolah berakhir pukul 15.45 dan toko kue tutup pukul 16.00 tepat! Dia tidak punya banyak waktu. Mungkin selain kue dia akan membeli baju juga untuk hyungnya dengan uang pemberian Jongin!

Sehun sudah tidak sabar!

Brukk

"Ahh", Sehun mengaduh. Dia tersandung karena berlari super kencang agar bisa sampai ke toko kue denagn cepat tanpa memerhatikan tali sepatunya yang belum terikat.

"Apa masalahmu, nak?!", tiba-tiba suara berat seorang pria membuat Sehun segera sadar dan terbangun dari jatuhnya. Ternyata Sehun menabrak seorang yankee (preman) sehingga kopi yang sedang diminumnya menodai baju yang sedang dipakainya. Astaga, bahkan disekitarnya banyak yankee sekarang.

"Maafkan saya, saya tidak sengaja", Sehun membungkuk sambil menggumamkan maaf berkali-kali. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin mencari masalah sekarang, yang dipikirkannya hanya sampai di toko kue tepat waktu hari ini.

"Kau tau, berapa harga baju yang kupakai ini, ha?! Aku membayar mahal untuk membelinya dan kau menumpahkan kopi ke bajuku!", namja itu menggeram marah.

"Saya benar-benar minta maaf, akan saya cuci", dengan tenang Sehun berusaha meredam amarah namja tersebut. Masalahnya menjadi lebih rumit dari yang dia kira sebelumnya.

"Ganti rugi", ucap namja tersebut sambil tersenyum licik. Tiba-tiba Sehun sudah dikelilingi 3 orang yankee berbadan besar yang menyeramkan.

"Tapi saya tidak punya uang ahjushi", Sehun melangkah mundur sambil memeluk tasnya erat karena ketiga yankee tersebut semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Dia benar-benar takut sekarang, tapi dia tidak boleh menunjukkannya!

Sret.

Seorang yankee merampas tas lusuh Sehun dengan paksa.

"Jangan", Sehun berusaha tetap tenang, dia berusaha mengambil kembali tasnya tapi dihalangi oleh 2 orang yankee lainnya.

Yankee yang mengambil tas Sehun segera mengobrak-abrik isi tas tersebut. Dia akhirnya menemukan amplop putih berisi uang pemberian Jongin dan uang receh milik Sehun yang telah ia kumpulkan dengan susah payah.

"Ini apa, idiot?! Kau bahkan memiliki banya uang!", yankee itu tertawa menyeramkan.

Tidak! Jangan uang itu!

Sehun mendesis marah. "Jangan diambil ahjushi, kumohon", Sehun berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman 2 orang yankee yang menahannya.

Sehun mengginggit lengan salah seorang yankee dan membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan untuk sementara waktu, dia lalu dapat meloloskan diri dengan mudah dan berusaha merebut kembali uangnya.

"Akh, sial!", Sehun dapat mendengar yankee itu mengumpat.

Dia tidak peduli! Sehun harus mendapatkan uangnya kembali!

Dengan langkah cepat Sehun menerjang yankee yang telah mengambil uangnya, melupakan 2 orang yankee yang lain. Dan...

"Ugh–" , Sehun jatuh tersungkur, ketika seorang yankee memukulnya dengan balok kayu tepat di punggangnya. Rasanya benar-benar sakit.

"Dasar anak nakal, rasakan itu!", yankee itu memaki Sehun. Seakan belum puas, mereka kembali memukuli Sehun sampai mereka yakin Sehun benar-benar tidak akan melawan lagi.

Setelah merasa puas, yankee-yankee tersebut hendak meninggalkan Sehun yang tersungkur di sana. Tiba-tiba...

"Jangan...", Sehun memegang kaki salah seorang yankee. Sehun benar-benar tidak boleh kehilangan uang itu. Dia harus bertahan.

Semua perjuangan, pengorbanan, dan perasaannya telah dia kumpulkan demi uang itu. Demi hyungnya...

Walaupun sakit, dia akan terus memperjuangkan sesuatu yang diperolehnya dengan susah payah tersebut.

"Ahh, masih dapat bergerak rupanya", yankee itu menyeringai lalu menghentakkan pegangan Sehun pada kakinya hingga terlepas dengan kasar.

"Uhuk", Sehun terbatuk debu mengenai wajahnya, seluruh tubuhnya juga terasa sakit.

"Dasar anak tidak tahu diri, sudah untung kami melepasanmu tau!", salah seorang yankee bersiap menendang Sehun kembali tepat di wajahnya.

"Berhenti!", tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang yang sangat Sehun kenal tepat sebelum sepatu yankee itu mengenai wajah Sehun. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya.

Ah benar, itu Jongin...

Bagaimana dia bisa kemari?

"Sehun, tidak apa-apa?", tiba-tiba Jongin sudah berada di sampingnya, membantunya berdiri. Dia mengikuti Sehun tadi, tapi kehilangan jejak sebentar karena ada penjual harum manis dan Jongin mampir sebentar untuk membelinya karena dia lapar.

"Tidak", masih tetap mempertahankan ekspresinya pokernya rupanya, tidak mengeluh sakit sama sekali, padahal tubuh Sehun sudah sangat berantakan dan ada memar di beberapa bagian –yang pastinya sangat sakit bila di sentuh. Tanda bahwa dia telah dipukul dengan cukup keras tadi.

Jongin mendudukkan Sehun di bangku yang kebetulan ada di dekat mereka saat itu, lalu kembali untuk menemui yankee yang memukuli Sehun.

"Apa masalahmu ahjushi, kenapa kau memukulinya?!", Jongin berteriak marah pada yankee-yankee tersebut. Mereka telah melukai salah seorang temannya, dia tidak bisa tinggal diam begitu saja.

"Cih, bukan urusanmu!", yankee tersebut meremehkan Jongin. Mereka berpikir anak sekolah seperti Jongin sama sekali bukan lawan yang sepadan dengan mereka.

"Dasar, ahjushi tua menyebalkan!", Jongin menggeram. Dengan cepat dia melangkah maju memukul ketiga yankee tersebut.

Astaga! Jongin benar-benar kuat! Yankee tersebut tidak siap dengan pukulan Jongin dan mereka terjatuh dengan cepat.

Jongin bersiap memukul lagi.

"Cukup! Kami tidak ingin mencari masalah denganmu anak muda, kami akan pergi", salah seorang yankee berkata kepada Jongin mewakili kedua temannya. Mereka memang sudah tidak punya urusan lagi, uang sudah didapatkan untuk mengganti kopi yang tumpah, itu sudah cukup. Mereka tidak ingin menambah masalah, bisa-bisa polisi menangkap mereka nanti karena ketahuan berkelah dengan seorang anak SMA.

Lagipula Jongin kelihatan kuat –terlihat dari pukulan pertamanya tadi. Mereka tidak tahu bahwa Jongin memegang sabuk hitam Taekwondo di sekolahnya.

Dengan langkah terburu ketiga yankee tersebut berlari meninggalkan Jongin. Jongin hanya tertawa meremehkan. Lalu berbalik untuk menghampiri Sehun kembali, sepertinya namja itu benar-benar butuh pertolongannya. Ah, Jongin merasa seperti seorang pahlawan.

"Ini tasmu", Jongin mengulurkan tas lusuh Sehun yang sudah acak-acakan kepadanya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja", Jongin bertanya bertubi-tubi.

Sehun menerima tasnya. "Kenapa kau membiarkan mereka lari?", Sehun bertanya dengan suara sedikir bergetar.

"Apa? Memangnya kenapa?", dahi Jongin berkerut, dia tidak mengerti apa maksud Sehun. Jongin kira Sehun akan berterimakasih padanya tadi.

"Sudahlah... lupakan saja", Sehun menunduk. Jongin tidak akan mengerti...

"Yak! Kau ini, ayo kuantar pulang. Bukankah kau terluka?", dengan hati-hati Jongin mengamit lengan Sehun, hendak mengajaknya pulang.

"Tidak usah!", Sehun melepaskan tautan Jongin pada lengannya. Dan oh, itu membuatnya sedikit meringis tangannya terasa sakit jika dia menggerakkannya dengan tiba-tiba.

Sehun berhenti sebentar untuk meredam sejenak sakit di tangannya, lalu kembali memasang ekspresinya datar –seolah tidak terjadi apapun nya.

"Kenapa?", Jongin terlihat tidak terima. Hey, dia tahu Sehun tidak cukup kuat untuk kembali ke rumahnya dia begitu keras kepala? Bagaimanapun Jongin tahu bagaimana rasanya jika banyak orang memukulimu, pasti sakit sekali. Jongin juga tau.

"Kubilang tidak usah, aku baik-baik saja. Dan jangan sok akrab denganku!", Sehun lalu berjalan meninggalkan Jongin yang berdiri mematung di sana setelah Sehun mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Bukankah kita teman?...", Jongin berkata pelan, Sehun baru saja membentaknya. Mungkin dia agak keterlaluan hari ini. Dia memandang punggung Sehun yang perlahan menjauhinya. Dia benar-benar terlihat kesulitan berjalan.

Tuhan, dia tidak bermaksud membentak Jongin tadi. Sehun meruntuki mulutnya yang tidak mau bekerjasama dengannya, suasana hatinya sedang kacau. Sudahlah, dia tidak ingin memikirkan hal itu sekarang. Sehun menggumamkan kata maaf untuk Jongin di dalam hatinya. Dia benar-benar merasa kacau hari ini.

Sehun berusaha berjalan normal, kakinya sakit karena dipukul beberapa kali oleh yankee tadi. Padahal mereka sudah mengambil uangnya, tapi mereka masih memukulinya juga. Kenapa dia sial sekali hari ini?

Berbagai macam pikiran berkecamuk di batinnya sekarang.

Hadiah untuk hyung yang sudah lama dia siapkan kini tiba-tiba saja harus lenyap begitu saja.

Sekelebat bayangan tentang hyungnya yang selalu tertawa menyambut kepulangannya, bagaimana seringnya dia terbangun di tengah malam untuk menyelesaikan kerja part timenya, hyungnya yang rela tidak makan dan memberikan nasi bungkus satu-satunya yang dia beli untuk Sehun, adiknya...

Padahal Sehun ingin sekali membuat hyungnya itu bahagia walaupun hanya sekali, membuatnya menyadari agar ia tidak bekerja terlalu keras karena Sehun siap membantu di sampingnya.

Dia bahkan menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk mengumpulkan uang recehnya hingga terkumpul sedemikian banyak. Bahkan uang pemberian Jongin juga...

Padahal Sehun telah berusaha keras untuk membelikannya kado, hanya untuk hari ini...

Itu semua untuk hyungnya...

Dia merasa sangat bodoh sekarang, hanya karena kecerobohannya dia kehilangan semuanya.

Sehun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, dia tidak boleh menangis! Kris hyung berkata bahwa namja itu harus kuat, tidak boleh menangis!

Tapi ayolah, ini terlalu menyedihkan. Dia benar-benar sial hari ini.

Sehun meringis pelan. Dia menghentikan langkahnya perlahan, kakinya terasa berdenyut-denyut.

Tiba-tiba sepasang lengan merangkul pundaknya dengan seenaknya.

"Akh", Sehun meringis pelan. Hey~ seseorang baru saja memukulmu di banyak tempat termasuk pundaknya yang juga menjadi sasaran tadi. Dan kini luka yang timbul tersentuh dengan seenaknya oleh seseorang. Siapa sih? Sakit sekali tahu!

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya hendak memarahi orang yang seenaknya tadi, tapi segera mengurungkan niatnya begitu melihat bahwa ternyata Jonginlah pelakunya.

"Maaf", Jongin terlihat berkaca-kaca terlihat seperti mau menangis, Sehun jadi tidak kenapa Jongin selalu ada di sekitarnya sih?

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf Jongin, akulah yang seharusnya berkata begitu", Sehun memaksakan sebuah senyum untuk menutup rasa sakitnya saat ini.

"Sehun tidak salah apapun, aku teman yang jahat", Jongin menunduk sedih.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Aku terlambat menolongmu dan membuatmu marah", Jongin menjawab pelan sekali. Dia sangat menyesal.

"Tidak, kau temanku yang baik", Sehun mengacak rambut Jongin pelan. Ah, tidak seharusnya dia menumpahkan kekesalannya pada Jongin tadi.

"Banarkah?", mata Jongin berbinar, kelihatannya dia benar-benar senang.

"Ya"

"Kau mau kemana?", Jongin kembali bertanya, dia sudah tidak sedih lagi sekarang.

"Pulang", Sehun benar-benar butuh menenangkan diri.

"Ayo kuantar", tanpa persetujuan Sehun dia merangkul pundak namja itu lalu meletakkan lengan Sehun di pundaknya sendiri. Membuatnya lebih mudah berjalan. Sehun hanya menurut, dia sedang tidak ingin memikirkan apapun sekarang, lagipula dia butuh sedikit bantuan.

"Uhh", Sehun mengaduh. Jongin tidak sengaja menyentuh luka di lengannya.

"Ahh, maaf. Aku menyakitimu?", Jongin terkejut. Dia lalu segera merubah posisinya. Kini dia melingkarkan lengannya dengan hati-hati di sekitar pinggang Sehun, berusaha tidak menyakitinya.

Sehun hanya terdiam karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Dan mereka berjalan melewati jalan setapak menuju rumah Sehun dalam diam. Semakin dekat dengan rumahnya, Sehun merasa semakin terbebani. Dia semakin merasa bersalah pada hyungnya. Apa yang harus dia katakan padanya nanti?

Pukk

Tiba-tiba Sehun meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Jongin, dia merasa lelah. Setumpuk beban serasa ada di pundaknya sekarang, dia tidak siap menghadapi Hyungnya.

"Ss-sehun?", Jongin tergagap, tiba-tiba Sehun bersandar (?) di bahunya.

"Hyungku...", Sehun memejamkan matanya erat.

Ah ternyata Sehun menangis...

Tbc.

* * *

Maaf banget kalau chapter ini agak membosankan dan updatenya ngaret . HyuRin buatnya buru-buru banget, banyak urusan #halahh

Semoga masih ada yang mau baca LOL

Oh ya buat sequel FOR LAST itu kayanya ga bisa dibikinin deh, udah mentok idenya. maaf banget ya :P terima kasih yang berkenan membaca

ah, maaf banget gak bisa nyantumin yang review satu-satu, HyuRin harus segera mengerjakan sesuatu hari ini :D

Tapi saya sangat berterima kasih buat yang baca apalagi review, review kalian sangat menyenangkan hatiku haha

Q/A nya ditunda dulu ya...

hahh banyak nunda, maaaaaaf T_T saya benar-benar sibuk

.

.

Review again? Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

.

.

**Enjoy!**

.

.

"K-kau kenapa?", Jongin panik. Dia agak gugup sekarang.

"Aku baik-baik saja", Sehun mengusap air matanya kasar dan segera menarik kepalanya kembali. Menurutnya dia jadi terlihat bodoh dan lemah.

"Kau bisa menceritakan sesuatu yang membebanimu padaku, bukankah teman ada untuk berbagi kesedihan?", Jongin tiba-tiba berkata, matanya menerawang ke arah langit yang mulai memerah.

"Aku–" , Sehun menunduk dalam, dia begitu sedih dan bingung saat ini.

"Hmm?", Jongin menunggu ucapan Sehun dengan sabar, sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang berat atau semacamnya. Entahlah Jongin juga tidak terlalu tau.

Pukk

Jongin menepuk kepala Sehun lembut, membuatnya menengadahkan kepalanya karena terkejut dengan perlakuan Jongin.

"Aku temanmu, tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Kau bisa berbagi apapun padaku. Percayalah", Jongin menatap Sehun lembut, tiba-tiba terlihat menjadi begitu dewasa.

Deg

Sehun meraba jantungnya

Ada apa dengan jantungnya? Baru saja berdetak sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ada apa dengannya?

"Jongin aku–", dan akhirnya Sehun mau menceritakan masalahnya. Jongin prihatin, kalau hanya masalah uang tentu dia bisa memberikannya dengan mudah.

Tapi yang menjadi masalahnya, harga diri Sehun terlalu tinggi. Dia tidak mau menerima uang gratisan dari Jongin begitu saja. Membuat Jongin menggeleng frustasi, Sehun itu bodoh atau bagaimana. Dia tidak mengerti~

"Aku akan membantumu", Jongin tiba-tiba mendapat ide. Dia menarik lengan Sehun terlampau bersemangat, sehingga lupa kalau Sehun sedang terluka.

"Akh, sakit pabbo!", Sehun bersungut-sungut kesal.

Jongi terkikik geli, Sehun ternyata kalau marah malah punya ekspresi yang menggelikan begini.

"Maaf, maaf haha", Jongin tertawa. Mereka lalu melanjutkan langkah menuju rumah Sehun yang tinggal beberapa meter lagi jauhnya.

.

.

"Aku pulang hyung", Sehun memasuki rumah dengan perasaan gugup.

"Ah, Sehuna. Kenapa baru pulang? Aku sangat kha–", ucapan Kris terhenti begitu melihat keadaan Sehun yang penuh luka lebam dan lecet di sana sini. Seseorang terlihat membantu Sehun melangkah. Membuat Kris terheran-heran.

"Astaga, apa yang terjadi padamu? Dan siapa kau?", Kris tergopoh-gopoh membantu Jongin memapah Sehun.

"Namaku Kim Jong–"

"Namanya Kim Jongin hyung, dia temanku", potong Sehun cepat sebelum Jongin menyelesaikan perkenalannya.

Jongin terdiam sesaat. Senyum terukir perlahan di bibirnya. Dia berhasil memeroleh pengakuan Sehun. Jongin rasa hari ini begitu baik~

Mereka lalu mendudukkan Sehun di kursi sederhana di ruang tamu. Kris lalu mengambil baskom, kain, dan kotak p3k dari lemari kecil di dapurnya. Walaupun miskin, ia beruntung karena punya persediaan obat seadanya untuk saat-saat darurat seperti ini.

"Kenapa bisa seperti ini Sehuna?", Kris menatap Sehun khawatir sambil membersihkan luka lecet di tangannya.

"Ani, hanya kecelakaan kecil tadi di jalan hyung", Sehun tersenyum tipis sambil menahan perih di tangannya ketika Kris mengobatinya. Sehun menundukkan kepalanya agar Kris tidak melihat ringisannya. Kris mengobati lukanya dengan tidak begitu baik, sehingga Sehun merasa sedikit kesakitan. Namun namja tidak boleh terlihat lemah, lagipula manamungkin Sehun mengatakan bahwa ia dipukuli yankee ketika akan membelikan Kris kado tadi.

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah", Kris tidak curiga samasekali dengan penjelasan Sehun, selama ini dia tidak pernah berbohong. Wajar dia percaya.

Jongin hanya diam memerhatikan hyung-dongsaeng itu bercakap-cakap. Kris terlihat sangat menyayangi Sehun, keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Seandainya keluarganya juga seperti itu...

Walaupun dia agak shock tadi melihat bahwa ini adalah rumah Sehun yang sebenarnya, hanya 1/200 luas rumahnya [rumah jongin punya lapangan golf dan sepak bola!]. Bahkan tidak ada benda berharga yang bisa dilihat di rumah Sehun. Benar-benar sederhana...

Jongin memerhatikan mereka lagi, Sehun sedang menunduk dalam, menggigit bibirnya keras.

"Kau kesakitan?", Jongin bertanya .

Kris seketika menghentikan kegiatannya dan ikut memandang wajah Sehun. Dia amat terkejut, Sehun terlihat menahan sakit. Kenapa Kris tidak mengetahuinya sebelumnya? Dia benar-benar hyung yang payah

"Ani, aku baik-baik saja", Sehun tersenyum lemah.

"Maafkan aku, apa hyung terlalu kasar mengobatimu? Mian, aku tidak pernah mengobati seseorang sebelumnya", Kris menunduk, merasa menjadai hyung yang tidak berguna.

"Hyung adalah hyung terbaik yang pernah kumiliki, jangan berkata begitu. Bukankah hyung sendiri yang berkata padaku bahwa namja tidak boleh terlihat lemah? Aku berusaha menerapkannya dengan baik", Sehun tersenyum sedang Kris masih menunduk dalam, merasa tidak enak. Suasana tiba-tiba terasa canggung.

"Biar aku saja yang mengobati Sehun", Jongin tiba-tiba berkata lalu mengambil alih kain yang Kris gunakan untuk membersihkan luka Sehun. Dia lalu membersihkan luka-luka di tubuh Sehun dengan lembut, yang mana sangat mengejutkan Sehun karena Jongin bahkan tidak terlihat sebagai orang yang pintar merawat luka orang sama sekali. Jongin kan ceroboh dan bawel...

"Apa hyung punya salep untuk luka memar Sehun?", Jongin bertanya setelah selesai membersihkan luka dan menempelkan plester di lukanya yang lecet.

"Tentu saja", Kris membuka kotak p3k nya lalu menyerahkan salep kecil kepada Jongin dan kembali memerhatikan bagaimana namja itu mengobati luka Sehun dengan cekatan. Mungkin Kris bisa mempelajarinya nanti.

Jongin mengoleskan salep itu ke luka-luka memar Sehun agar luka memarnya cepat sembuh.

"Buka bajumu", perintah Jongin.

"MWOOO?! Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mau?!", Sehun langsung berteriak keras.

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun Oh Sehun pabbo, hanya mengobati luka di lenganmu saja", Jongin dengan sabar meladeni bantahan Sehun.

"Tidak mau!", ujar Sehun bersikeras sambil bersedekap.

"Kau harus mau! Lukamu biar cepat sembuh tau, kumohon~", Jongin tiba-tiba mengeluarkan aegyonya yang membuat Sehun ingin muntah. Sedang Kris hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkat keduanya. Sudah lama sekali semenjak Sehun terakhir kali membawa temannya ke rumah, Kris mengira bahkan Sehun samasekali tidak memiliki teman di sekolahnya karena tia tidak pernah menceritakan tentang teman manapun padanya.

"Sehun, turuti perkataan Jongin. Hyung tidak ingin lukamu bertambah parah", tiba-tiba suara Kris menghentikan pertengkaran keduanya.

Sehun melotot ke arah Kris. Tapi pada akhirnya menyerah juga. Dia melepas kancing baju seragamnya dengan menggerutu.

Untung saja Sehun memakai baju dalam sehingga dia tidak topless.

"Berbalik", perintah Jongin dan Sehun menurutinya dengan mendengus. Jongin sangat bawel seperti ibu-ibu arisan.

Jongin lalu mengoleskan salep itu ke luka memar yang cukup besar di pundak Sehun. Luka itu sangat parah sampai Jongin heran kenapa Sehun tidak merintih sama sekali ketika ia mengobati lukanya, padahal sudah pasti itu terasa sakit. Jongin sendiri malah meringis melihat bagaimana tulang Sehun begiitu terasa ketika dia mengoleskan salepnya tadi.

Jongin mengintip dari balik pundak Sehun. Benar, Sehun sedang meringis.

"Kalau sakit bilang saja, kau kan bisa menyuruhku untuk pelan-pelan", Jongin berkata.

"Tidak sakit kok", Sehun menyahut cepat, benar-benar keras kepala sampai membuat Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau boleh mengekspresikan apa yang kau rasakan asal tidak berlebihan, benar kan Kris hyung?", Jongin berkata sok bijak dan parahnya Kris juga mengiyakan. Kris merasa tidak pernah mengajarkan Sehun untuk memendam ekspresinya, dia hanya berkata kalau namja itu harus kuat. Kuat dan memendam apa yang dirasakannya tentu berbeda jauh bukan.

Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas, sebentar saja Jongin sudah sok akrab dengan hyungnya. Merepotkan.

"Aww, sakit tau!", Sehun tiba-tiba refleks berteriak karena Jongin sengaja menekan luka memarnya dengan keras.

"Begitu lebih baik, kau bisa bilang padaku kalau kau merasa kesakitan. Tidak usah menjaga image karena ada hyungmu. Iya kan Kris hyung?", Jongin cekikikan dan tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"Ya, tentu saja. Itu lebih baik", Kris tersenyum.

"Huhh, pabbo", Sehun menoyor kepala Jongin dengan telunjuknya. Setelah Jongin selesai mengobatinya. Dia lalu memakai pakaiannya kembali.

"Hey!", Jongin berteriak tidak terima sambil berpura-pura sangat kesakitan. Benar-benar berlebihan~

Sehun hanya tertawa, dia rasa ia tidak akan menahan dirinya lagi mulai sekarang. Sehun rasa berekspresi itu boleh juga, membuatnya lega. Sehun lalu memandangi hyungnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Hyung", ucap Sehun pelan.

"Ya? Kau perlu sesuatu Sehuna?", Kris menatap Sehun khawatir.

Sehun menggeleng. "Saengil chukha hamnida, maaf aku tidak bisa memberimu apapun", ucap Sehun lalu memeluk Kris dengan erat.

"Ah, ne. Terimakasih, Sehun saja sudah cukup, aku tidak perlu apapun lagi. Sehuna dongsaengku yang paling berharga", Kris balas memeluk Sehun dengan lembut, takut menyentuh lukanya. Dia cukup terkejut dengan Sehun yang tiba-tiba memeluknya tadi.

Sehun melepas pelukannya. "Maaf Sehun dongsaeng yang sangat buruk", Sehun menunduk.

"Tidak sama sekali, kau dongsaengku yang terbaik!", Kris tertawa, dia sangat terharu dengan perlakuan Sehun hari menepuk kepala Sehun lembut.

"Ah, ulang tahun tentu lebih baik jika dirayakan benar'kan Sehun?", Jongin tiba-tiba ikut bergabung dalam pembicaraan mereka. Senyumnya yang terlalu lebar membuat Sehun silau.

"Hmm?", Sehun memandang Jongin tidak mengerti.

Jongin lalu pergi keluar rumah Sehun dengan cepat sambil berlari, sampai-sampai Kris dan Sehun melongo melihatnya dan tidak sempat berkata apapun.

Tidak sampai semenit Jongin kembali lagi. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah kue tart coklat dengan lilin-lilin putih kecil mengelilinginya dan potongan buah stawberry di tengahnya. Benar-benar terlihat lezat!

"Jongin kemana saja tadi k–", Sehun berkata cepat tapi perkataannya keburu dipotong Jongin.

"Selamat ulang tahun Kris hyung~ Sehun menyiapkan kejutan ini untukmu. Iya kan Sehun?", ujar Jongin panjang lebar sambil menoleh ke arah Sehun, buru-buru memberi kode agar Sehun menjawab 'iya'

"Ah-h ya", Sehun menjawab gugup. Kenapa Jongin baik sekali sih? Sehun bahkan tidak diberitau sama sekali tadi dan lagi bagaimana Jongin bisa mendapatkan kue tart itu tadi? Sehun jadi merasa tidak enak.

Jongin tersenyum lalu meletakkan kue tersebut di meja kayu sederhana di depannya.

"Nah sekarang Kris hyung harus menutup mata dan membuat permohonan", Jongin berkata penuh semangat.

Kris hanya terkagum-kagum, ini ulang tahun pertamanya yang dirayakan. Dia bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan akan ada kue juga di ulang tahunnya. Astaga, Kris sangat tersentuh sekarang.

Kris menutup matanya perlahan, mengucapkan permohonan dalam hati. Setelah itu dia meniup lilinnya.

"Yeay! Selamat ulang tahun~~", Jongin bersorak kegirangan. Hey, siapa yang sebenarnya berulang tahun di sini?

"Terima kasih Sehuna, tapi kau tidak perlu melakukan ini", Kris terlihat berkaca-kaca, tapi segera kembali seperti semula. Sepertinya tidak ingin melanggar sendiri apa yang sudah diajarkannya pada Sehun.

"Aku senang jika hyung senang", Sehun tersenyum, bahagia. Ia tidak menyangka ulang tahun hyungnya bisa berjalan dengan sebaik ini. Sehun sangat berhutang budi pada Jongin.

"Nah, karena semua sudah senang mari makan kue~~", Jongin berkata sambil bertepuk tangan. Mulai memunculkan sifat aslinya kembali.

"Ya, aku akan ke dapur sebentar, mengambil pisau dan piring. Kalian tungulah di sini", Kris berkata ramah, kelihatan sekali dia sedang bahagia.

Jongin dan Sehun hanya menunggu di ruang tamu dengan tenang. Tiba-tiba Sehun menyenggol lengan Jongin.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berbuat seperti ini? a-aku bahkan tidak tahu cara membalas kebaikanmu ini", Sehun berkata pelan sekali, gugup.

"R.A.H.A.S.I.A, itulah gunanya teman bukan?", Jongin tersenyum sok misterius. Untung keadaan rumah Sehun hanya berpenerangan remang-remang, jadi Sehun tidak perlu takut kalau Jongin akan memergoki telinganya yang mulai memerah karena malu saat ini. Senyum Jongin, oh astaga~ Sehun rasanya bisa mati karena diabetes!

Kenapa dengannya saat ini? Hanya karena Jongin sedikit saja dewasa tadi, Sehun langsung seperti ini jika di dekat Jongin. Ugh~ 'Sehun ppabo!', runtuk Sehun dalam hati.

Sehun memukul bahu Jongin pelan, untuk menutupi rasa malunya. Jongin hanya tertawa.

Tak lama kemudian Kris datang sambil membawa beberapa buah piring di tangannya. Mereka langsung memakannya dengan senang hati. Apalagi Kris dan Sehun belum pernah makan kue tart seumur hidupnya, jadi kue tartnya jadi terasa 1000x lebih enak!

Jongin terus menerus menceritakan hal-hal lucu selama mereka makan kue, membuat Sehun berkali-kali tersedak karena ikut-ikutan tertawa. Jongin tertawa geli melihat Sehun, dia membantu menepuk bahunya pelan agar Sehun merasa baikan. Kris bahkan mengambilkan air minum untuknya.

"Kau mau menginap?", Kris bertanya pada Jongin ketika mereka semua telah selesai makan kue.

Jongin menatap Kris sebentar lalu menimang-nimang. Dia melirik jam tangannya sekilas. Pukul setengah 12 malam, ia tidak menyangka jika rumah Sehun bisa begitu menyenangkan sampai membuatnya lupa waktu. Mungkin menginap boleh juga, besok kan libur.

Lagipula Jongin tidak ingin pulang...

Dia benci keluarganya

"Boleh~", Jongin menyengir lebar setelah beberapa saat berpikir.

"Hell no!, Hyung kenapa kau mengajaknya menginap, dia bisa terus berceloteh sepanjang malam sehingga aku tidak bisa tidur nanti~", Sehun merajuk, mengeluarkan aegyonya yang terbaik agar Kris luluh. Sebenarnya sih tidak terlalu keberatan, tapi terlalu malu jika harus tidur seatap dengan Jongin. Gengsi.

"Tapi Sehuna, ini sudah terlalu malam. Lagipula bus sudah tidak ada yang lewat", Kris berkata.

"Hyung, dia ini sangat evil. Dia bisa memanggil supirnya dengan mudah jika dia mau, bahkan dia–", Sehun mengkerut melihat tatapan tajam Kris. Jika hyungnya sudah mengeluarkan tatapan seperti itu, artinya usaha Sehun akan sia-sia saja.

"Baik-baik, Jongin boleh menginap", Sehun melirik Jongin di sebelahnya melalui sudut matanya. Terlihat sekali dia kalau dia benar-benar senang.

"Bagus", Kris tersenyum." Nah sekarang waktunya tidur", lanjutnya.

Sehun mengangguk patuh. Dia segera melangkah lalu merebahkan dirinya di atas kursi kesayangannya.

"Sehun kenapa tidur di kursi?", Jongin menatap Sehun penuh tanya. Tatapannya yang polos membuatnya terlihat seperti anak anjing, lucu sekali. Sehun jadi malu sendiri.

"Kami tidak punya tempat tidur, kalau kau tidak terbiasa kau bisa pergi dari sini", ujar Sehun galak.

"Sehun, tidak baik berkata seperti itu pada tamu", Kris memandang tajam Sehun, kenapa dia jadi pemarah hari ini? Aneh sekali. "Jongin-ssi, kau bisa tidur di kursi? Maaf sekali rumah kami tidak punya tempat tidur", Kris berkata pada Jongin ramah.

"Ah, begitu ya...", Jongin terdiam sesaat. "Aku juga suka tidur di kursi~", tiba-tiba dia melanjutkan perkataannya dengan nada gembira. Sebenarnya dia tidak menyangka samasekali jika masih ada keluarga sangat tidak mampu yang seperti keluarga Sehun di zaman modern ini.

Dia benar-benar kagum dengan semangat Sehun, tidak pernah mengeluh, dan pekerja keras. Beruntung sekali ia bisa menjadikan Sehun sebagai temannya. Benar-benar menarik!

Jongin ikut-ikutan merebahkan diri di samping Sehun.

"Hey! Ini tempatku! Minggir sana!", Sehun berteriak keras sambil berusaha mendorong tubuh Jongin hingga ia terjatuh menggelundung di lantai.

"Sehunnie kenapa jadi jahat sekali padaku sih?", mata Jongin berkaca-kaca, seperti biasa, merajuk.

"Entahlah", Sehun membalik badannya, berusaha tidur. Dia sebenarnya tidak mau bersikap seperti itu pada Jongin, tapi ya karena gengsi itulah dia jadi refleks berkata seperti itu. Takut perasaannya terbongkar sepertinya.

Jongin pun akhirnya pergi ke salah satu kursi yang tersisa di sana dan berusaha memejamkan matanya. Kris sudah tertidur dengan pulas sedari tadi, yang mana membuat Jongin sangat heran karena tidurnya cepat sekali.

"Sehun", Jongin memanggil Sehun dari kursinya.

"Hmm?", Sehun hanya menggumam tidak jelas.

"Tidak ada selimut? Aku kedinginan"

"Tidak ada"

"Bantal?"

"Tidak ada juga", Jongin hanya pasrah mendengar jawaban dia sangat lelah hari ini, jadi tanpa itupun sudah pasti tetap bisa tidur. Lagipula Jongin memang terahir dengan bakat tidurnya yang menurutnya sangat hebat.

Waktu kelas 6 bahkan dia pernah tertidur ketika pelajaran olahraga. Waktu itu mereka sedang main baseball dan Jongin jadi catcher (penangkap bola) Jongin ingat betul hari itu.

Tim Jongin bahkan heran kenapa tim mereka selalu kalah karena Jongin tidak pernah berhasil menangkap bolanya. Padahal ada Woohyun yang sangat payah dalam memukul bola, tapi Jongin bahkan tidak menangkap bolanya samasekali.

Setelah diselidiki ternyata Jongin tengah tertidur, mengherankan sekali. Posisinya siap siaga untuk menangkap bola, tapi ternyata dia sedang tertidur.

Jongin jadi dimarahi teman-temannya waktu itu, tapi dia tidak terlalu peduli. Tidur adalah hobinya~

Terlalu asyik berkhayal, tiba-tiba suara Sehun menginterupsinya.

"Jongin"

"Hmm?", ucap Jongin setengah sadar, matanya tiba-tiba terasa memberat. Tuh kan? Tidur memang bakatnya~

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini", Sehun berkata pelan sekali, tapi masih dapat di dengar Jongin.

"Tentu saja, tidak masalah", Jongin lalu menguap lebar sekali, perlahan ia menutup matanya.

"Jongin", panggil Sehun lagi.

"Ya?", Jongin sudah sangat mengantuk.

"Maaf aku memarahimu tadi. Bukannya aku marah atau apa, tapi karena akunya saja yang pabbo. Kau marah?", Sehun bertanya hati-hati.

"...", tidak ada jawaban.

"Jongin?", Sehun mengulangi pertanyaannya. Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Karena kesal Jongin tidak menjawab Sehun membalik badannya. "Yakk! Kenapa tidak menja–", Sehun langsung menutup mulutnya ketika dilihatnya Jongin tengah tertidur dengan tenang. Deru napasnya teratur, menandakan bahwa ia tertidur dengan nyenyak.

Sehun melangkah mendekati Jongin, ingin tahu bagaimana wajahnya ketika tertidur. Mungkin bisa menjadi bahan ejekannya untuk Jongin nanti.

Sehun terkesiap.

Wajah Jongin ketika tidur benar-benar berbeda. Tampan. Berbeda sekali dengan kesehariannya yang bawel dan terkadang jahil. Sehun dapat merasakan pipinya yang mulai memanas. Oh tidak, perasaan itu muncul lagi.

"Dasar Jongin pabbo", gumam Sehun pelan sambil mengulum senyum. Dia menyelimuti Jongin dengan jas sekolahnya, karena hanya itu yang dia punya. Jongin tidur sambil memeluk tubuhnya, lucu sekali. Ia tidak memakai jas sekolahnya, pantas saja ia kedinginan. Jongin memang ceroboh.

Sehun menepuk kepala Jongin pelan. "Selamat tidur", ucap Sehun sepelan mungkin, tidak ingin membangunkan Jongin. Ia lalu kembali ke kursinya, dan tertidur.

"Selamat tidur Sehunnie", balas Jongin pelan, tapi Sehun telah terlanjur kembali ke tempatnya sehingga ia tidak mendengarnya.

Jongin belum benar-benar tertidur.

.

.

.

Jongin terbangun keesokan harinya karena mendengar suara ribut-ribut. Ternyata Sehun sedang membersihkan rumah.

Jongin bangkit dari tempat tidurnya lalu menguap pelan. Ia mengucek matanya berharap matanya segera terbuka.

"Selamat pagi Sehun", ucap Jongin sambil menguap lebar.

"Itu tidak sopan tau! Berbicara sambil menguap", Sehun berkacak pinggang. Ia sedang membawa kemoceng hari ini, sehingga membuatnya terlihat seperti ibu-ibu. Luka-lukanya sudah lebih baik dari kemarin, membuat Jongin bisa bernapas lega.

Jongin terkikik. "Maaf~ Kemana Kris hyung?", Jongin bertanya setelah celingukan kesana kemari tapi tidak melihat sosok Kris dimanapun.

"Dia pergi bekerja", ucap Sehun lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya kembali.

"Kemana?"

"Di toko kue, cafe, dan banyak lagi"

"Kenapa hyungmu kerja di banyak sekali tempat? Bukankah satu saja sudah cukup?", tiba-tiba Jongin jadi banyak bertanya. Untung Sehun sedang dalam _mood_ baik hari ini, sehingga dia bisa bersabar.

"Aku belum pernah mengatakan padamu? Hyungku itu tidak berpendidikan tinggi, makanya sulit untuk mencari pekerjaan tetap. Paling hanya kerja paruh waktu, jadi dia harus bekerja di banyak tempat untuk menghidupi kami, sekolahku juga...", ucap Sehun terdengar sedih.

"Kris hyung bisa bekerja padaku jika kau mau, dia bisa jadi supirku karena Woohyun ahjussi sudah sangat tua dan sebentar lagi pensiun"

"Benarkah?", mata Sehun berbinar. "Tapi...", Sehun melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Tapi apa?"

"Hyungku tidak bisa menyetir"

Jongin tertawa. "Itu mudah, aku bisa mengajarinya. Dia bisa datang ke rumahku besok. Ini alamat rumahku", Jongin menyodorkan kartu namanya. Sok-sokan sekali pakai kartu nama.

"Terima kasih Jongin!", Sehun terpekik girang dan menerima kartu nama Jongin.

"Ne, cheonma", jawab Jongin. Dia lalu kembali ke kursinya hendak melanjutkan tidur, sampai matanya menangkap layar ponselnya yang berkedip-kedip tanda panggilan masuk di meja.

Jongin lupa bahwa ia men-silent ponselnya semalaman, pantas saja ia tidak mendengar bunyi apapun.

Jongin lalu mengangkat ponselnya.

"_Yeoboseyo__?"_

"_Jongin! Dimana kau?!"_, suara teriakan Luhan langsung memasuki gendang telinganya. Membuat Jongin harus menjauhkan ponselnya sedikit agar ia tidak tuli.

"_Aku di rumah Sehun, kenapa Lu?"_, ucap Jongin tenang.

"_Ayahmu marah besar, dia mencarimu"_, suara Luhan terdengar serius.

"_Lalu?"_, Jongin kelihatan tidak tertarik samasekali.

"_Aku, Suho hyung, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun sudah berusaha mencarimu ke berbagai tempat semalaman, tapi tidak ketemu. E-mail dan teleponku bahkan tidak kau balas. Sebaiknya kau segera pulang, aku takut ayahmu–"_, Luhan terdengar sangat khawatir.

"_Baik, baik, aku akan segera pulang"_, Jongin menjawab malas. _"Terima kasih Lu",_ lanjutnya. Dalam hati dia pelan-pelan mengumpat. 'selalu Suho hyung'

"_Ne, sudah dulu ya Jonginie, sampai ketemu besok!. Annyeong"_

"_Annyeong"_, Jongin lalu memutus sambungan telepon mereka. Dia menghela napas pelan, padahal dia masih ingin berlama-lama di rumah Sehun, tapi sepertinya nanti ayahnya akan semakin marah. Jadi dia sebaiknya dia pulang saja.

"Sehun", panggil Jongin.

"Ya?"

"Aku pulang ya. Maaf merepotkanmu, sampaikan salamku untuk Kris Hyung", kepala Jongin menyembul dari balik pintu rumah Sehun. "Annyeong", pamit Jongin.

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan", Sehun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Jongin. Dia pulang cepat sekali. Sepertinya terburu-buru.

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru rumahnya, terlihat sangat sepi tanpa kehadiran Jongin. Padahal beberapa saat yang lalu tampak sangat ramai.

Jongin memang hebat...

.

.

.

"Menari lagi?!", ucapan Tuan Kim, ayah Jongin terdengar sangat menyeramkan.

"Tidak ayah, aku menginap di rumah temanku karena kami merayakan ulang tahun hyungnya bersama tadi malam", ucap Jongin menunduk. Mereka kini sedang berada di kediaman Kim yang sangat besar dan mewah. Mereka sedang duduk berhadapan di ruang keluarga.

"Pasti menari lagi, aku tidak percaya padamu. Kau seharusnya belajar Jongin, perusahaan ayah akan menjadi tanggung jawabmu kelak", ucap Tuan Kim.

"Tapi ayah, aku juga punya impian..", Jongin berkata lirih, tidak sanggup melihat wajah marah ayahnya.

"Impanmu itu omong kosong Jongin! Masa depanmu sudah ditentukan, kau hanya perlu belajar dengan tekun sehingga semuanya akan seperti yang kita harapkan", kata Tuan Kim tegas.

"Itu impian ayah, bukan impianku", Jongin berkata pelan sekali.

"Apa?"

"Ah, tidak ada, ayah", Jongin tersenyum paksa. Tidak ingin ayahnya mendengar perkataanya barusan.

"Baiklah, hari ini cukup. Kembalilah ke kamarmu, di sana guru pembimbingmu sudah bersiap sedari tadi, dan jangan membolos lagi atau ayah akan menghukummu", nada bicara Tuan Kim terdengar serius.

"Baik ayah"

Dan Jongin hanya bisa pasrah, menuruti keinginan ayahnya. Inilah alasan Jongin tidak menyukai rumahnya. Membuatnya tertekan. Berbagai aturan begitu menjerat Jongin di rumahnya sendiri. Semua jadwal sudah disiapkan secara khusus oleh ayahnya, karena dia anak laki-laki terua yang dipersiapkan untuk mewarisi perusahaan ayahnya kelak, maka semuanya sudah harus diatur sejak awal.

Les ini. Les itu. Membosankan. Belum lagi kedua adiknya Alexander dan Alice yang suka sekali ribut. Bertengkar memperebutkan hal-hal sepele. Mengganggu ketenangan Jongin.

Jongin pernah berpikir kenapa bukan Alexander saja yang mewarisi perusahaan? Dia sangat pintar dan selalu juara kelas, walaupun kerjanya hanya bertengkar dengan Alice dan tidak pernah belajar. Jongin sampai heran sendiri, Alexander itu ajaib!

Kalau Alice sangat pintar menggambar, ketika ada suatu lomba melukis dia pasti selalu mendapat tempat pertama. Padahal lukisannya tidak jelas sama sekali, hanya coretan-coretan tidak berarti. Kata Alice sih itu lukisan abstrak, tapi Jongin tetap tidak mengerti.

Jongin menghembuskan napasnya kasar, dia ingin bebas...

Tbc.

* * *

maaf lama ngga nongol, lagi sibuk banget Hyurin #dilemparkacang adakah yang masih inget ff aneh ini ? #pundung

maaf membuat kalian menunggu...

ini juga gak aku edit, jadi langsung post kayak biasa, jadi maaf bangets kalo banyak typoo + parah banget jadinya T^T

Yang nunggu konflik~ udah done

Suho, Luhan, Chanbaek nongol di chapter depan, waiting mereka aja deh :D

momentnya udah aku bikin tuh, maaf kalau aneh semoga suka :D hikz..hikz..

yang review di chapter kemaren-kemaren itu udah aku bales sebagian, kalau belum ,berarti tungguin besok yaa,

yang gak punya akun, kalau mau nanya2 boleh kok tapi di chapter depan~~~ jawabnya ... wushh

**Thanks for ur review!**

**kireimozaku | rainrhainyrianarhianie | daddykaimommysehun | EvilFrea | Mr. Jongin albino | sehunnoona | hijkLEETEUK | sayakanoicinoe | KaiHunnieEXO | bbuingbbuingaegyo | May Angelf | BaixianGurls | askasufa | ohsehun79 | | aegyosehunnie | snow | Kaihun love | d5 | suyanq | YoungChanBiased | guest | Sehun Lover | Keepbeef Chiken Chubu| momo | Ms. Jiggong | Hyeonbi162 | sehunWind**

semoga gak tambah ngebosenin apa gimana gitu 0.0

mind to review again? c:


End file.
